Clinging Life
by Chromeanxiety
Summary: Waking up in the middle of nowhere, he discovers that he is in a different world from his own, however, he doesn't remember anything about his past (cliché description, lovely). As he explore the world, he discovers a power within himself and practices with it making it even stronger, now would he able to keep this up without the two gods punishing him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and Mob Talker Characters**

 **Chapter 1 (Epilogue): Second First Steps**

* * *

 _"So... cold."_ he thought, he felt grass under him... he was lying down on a carpet of grass, he tried to open his eyes, however it hurts but it was odd for him, he endured the pain like it was a day to day occurrence, "Whoa..." he said seeing the cubed sun...

"Wait, what?!" he jumped immediately as he looked around, "The bloody hell is going on here?!" he kept on looking and saw everything is cubed from the trees, to the ground, to the clouds. He immediately ran in to the forest and almost already saw a river flowing through the forest.

He looked at the reflection of himself and saw black hair that stood up by an unknown force, black-framed glasses and behind the glasses are very dark brown eyes that would look black without the aid of a source of light. He wore an outfit that consists of a white hoodie-jacket with gray accents, black slacks, and black running shoes with red accents. He didn't notice but there was a bag slung over his shoulders so he decided to look at the contents while flipping on his hood.

"Huh... it only contains a Swiss-army knife." he said to himself but he notices a card, he saw that there are writings and read it:

"You probably don't remember anything about yourself, so let me help you; your name is Chrome Leonardo Donovan, you are seventeen years old, your height is 5 foot 9 inches and your birthday is at the seventh day of summer. You are probably in an unknown place and knowing you, you probably only checked the main compartment of your bag, check the second and you'll see a filled map, a compass, and a clock that also tells the day and date. Do your absolute best in surviving with the items I gave you. -N"

He looked back at the water and decided to wash his face to see if this was only a dream, he removed his glasses and placed it in his bag and began to wash his face, he covered his right eye with his left hand that scooped up the water but instantly saw his left eye glow blue, he saw his hand as well glow blue but the glow disappeared upon opening his right eye. He took his glasses and wore it once more and then closed his right eye, his left eye and left hand started glowing blue. He saw the part of the water he was looking at moved and when he moved his left glowing hand to the water, the part of the water it moved, "Whoa."

He then decided to try something and looked with his left eye at a grass block, he then moved his left hand upwards and saw the block move as well; he moved his hands back down placing the block to normal. He then set his glowing eye on a wood block and gripped his glowing hand to which made the block to shrink into its pick-able state, "Huh?" he opened his right eye then moved towards the block only to stop when he saw the block flew towards him, "What the?!" he took hold of his heart, scared that a piece of wood went flying in to him.

He looked all around him for the wood block but to no avail he hasn't caught a glimpse of it, he checked his backpack and saw that the wood block is in there, "I guess this is inventory." he then saw another card and read it:

"Good job, kid! Hurry up though, you better make a house the resources you acquire before night falls, trust me, you wouldn't want to be outside at night. -N."

"What the hell happens at night?" Chrome asked to himself, "I'm quite curious now." he then slung his backpack over his shoulders and stood up, "Exploring sounds more appealing then sitting down." he then continued to walk back to where he woke up and saw a wide and bright grassy plains and saw herds of cows grazing around. He then heard something plop inside his backpack as he checked it and saw another card and read it once more:

"Forgot to tell but to get food you have to kill animals or farm crops, if you become hungry, the power that you'll have would be very unstable and would weaken you. So, remember, eat foods to prevent unstable power and weakness. -N"

"Who's 'N' anyways?" Chrome asked to himself then shrugged, "I guess this Swiss-army knife is really useful." he then and walked towards the cows as said mammals look at him with crossed eyes. "I'm sorry." he said as he stabbed one of the cows in the head, instantly killing it as it disappeared in a small cloud of smoke and dropped two raw beef and one leather. The three items instantly flew towards him and he heard three plops, he looked at the other cows who started running only for him to close his right eye and hold them down. He killed about twenty cows while saying sorry each kill and had plenty of food, "Now... how to cook it?"

He then remembered about the map and looked for it, once he found it, he checked it and saw an arrow at the bottom middle of the map and when he look around with it the arrow moves, "That's probably me." Chrome said to himself as he checked the upper parts of the map and saw a lot of landmarks and at the very top of the map he saw a large structure made out of stone, "I guess I'm heading... North if I'm correct."

He went ahead and checked the nearest structure and in front of him is an abandoned shack which had vines growing all around it, he went inside and saw it was very small however, he saw a block made of stone and checked it, "Oh, it's a furnace." Chrome said as he checked the place more and saw a small chest on the side of the furnace; he opened it and saw twenty charcoals in it. He took all of it and placed at least two in it, "Now how do I ignite it?" he placed the raw beef on the top part while he ponders about it.

To his surprise the bottom part of the furnace lit up, "O~k... This is... convenient." he waited for the meat to cook and when it was finally done he decided to eat one while he kept the rest in his backpack, "I hope that it won't spoil." he said as he went out of the building.

A few hours of walking later and to his excitement, night came, "Oh good, I wonder what happens next." he said as he anticipated for something, "What's that?!" he exclaimed as an arrow almost hit him and instead stuck to a tree, he looked to where the arrow came from and saw a cubed skeleton holding a bow and a quiver slung on its shoulders, "Oh boy." he said as he stepped back a few more times as the skeleton shot another arrow at him which he dodged, "See ya!"

He ran to his relief, he was fast as he lost the skeleton in about ten seconds of running, he then heard moaning and looked to his right and saw a cubed zombie, "Damn!" Chrome exclaimed as he moved back away from the zombie, he then heard a grass rustling and looked back to see a green creature that has a frowning face and empty holes for an eye, it has four legs and is walking up to him, it then started hissing when its close enough which made Chrome panic and close his right eye and immediately stretch his left hand to throw the creature away from him to which it exploded, "I better find shelter and fast!"

He ran, adrenaline pumping to the point of exhaustion, he then saw light but he went against his instincts and crouched down near a bush and inspected it, he saw a group of men clad in iron armor, "By judging on their looks, I'm guessing their knights... being surrounded." indeed the group of seven knights were being surrounded by monsters that he saw, except for the very large spider, big enough to stand toe-to-toe with a mature dog, "Holy crap, I hope there is no species of those that can fly."

He watched to see if they can protect themselves which they can but they were outnumbered and judging by one of the knights' swings they were getting tired, he then decided to help and appeared out of the bush, "Run!" he said as he closed his right eye as his left eye and hand began to glow blue as he started to toss the monsters around like rag dolls, "Don't stand there! I'll keep them busy!" Chrome said as he managed to kill all of the monsters within an hour and when he looked back to the knights he was knocked out.

His eyes manages to open and close each time and he saw he was being dragged on a paved walkway while hearing whispers, upon the twentieth time his eyes open he saw that he was now being dragged on a velvet red carpet, he was then dropped and heard a regal and booming voice.

"Who is this?" the booming voice asked, "He's a human your highness." someone replied from behind him guessing it was one of the knights, "Why did you bring a human here? In this state no less." the voice said once more, "He..." someone trailed off behind him, "He helped us against the hostile mobs." someone finished.

"A human? Helping a humob? Ridiculous... How did he help all of you? I don't see any weapons on him." the king asked once more, "He's left eye and hand was glowing blue as he moved his left hand around throwing the mobs around."

"Magic? That's not uncommon." the voice stated, "He didn't have any magical artifacts on him." one of the knights said.

"Enough! How about let's ask him instead?" the king said as Chrome was forced to sit up as he's right eye was opened instead of his left as his vision is still blurry, "Ugh..." he opened his left eye as he tries to get his proper vision back, he was looking at the two royalties in front of him but can't distinguish if they were or not as his vision right now is probably worst than him removing his glasses.

"Are you alright, boy?" he heard the queen spoke but before he could answer he was kicked down and forcefully made him lie down, "Answer, human!" one of the knights said still keeping him from sitting up, "T-that's... a nice... way... to treat... somebody... who saved... you." Chrome said his breathing ragged from tiredness, "What?!" the knight holding him down exclaimed as he was about to stab Chrome through the head but he stopped, "Enough!" the king boomed, "Let him sit up!"

"As you wish, your majesty." the knight reluctantly did so, anger still seething from him, "I will ask once more, are you alright?" he heard the queen asked once more, "No... I am not... your majesty." Chrome answered finally, "Which human kingdom do you belong, boy?" the king asked him as Chrome's vision slowly came back, "I don't... belong to... any... your majesty."

He then saw a girl wearing a similar looking crown and is in a very regal dress walked up the throne, he saw her about to trip when he suddenly used his power to keep her in place, the royalty saw that his left eye and hand began glowing and saw their daughter being held in place, "Seize him at once! Throw him in to the dungeon!" the king said anger being dominant in his voice, "Aagghh!" Chrome screamed as he once more was knocked unconscious.

He woke up to the familiar feeling of coldness enveloping him, he opened his eyes and saw light nearing his cell, once it was there he saw the same girl in the same dress accompanied by her personal maid.

"Hello." the girl greeted, he tried and examine her to see about the same age, and she looked like her father and mother which had gray hair falling down to her back and gray eyes, "W-what... do you... need?" Chrome said his voice hoarse, "I wanted to thank you for... holding me in place or else I would have tripped."

"D-don't... mention... it." Chrome said showing tiredness in his voice, "You seem tired." the girl mentioned to which Chrome didn't bother to respond, "W-where's... my... backpack?" he asked as the girl looked at her maid who just nodded and dropped his backpack in to his cell, "Sue, I think he needs a glass of water as well."

"As you wish, princess." the maid now known as Sue said as she placed the torch near a wall and left, the princess accompanying Chrome who is still in darkness, "I haven't really seen your face that well, since you have that hood always over your head when you were talking to my parents." she said as silence only replied to her, "Please wait for Sue to come back with your water, do you need food as well?"

"No..." Chrome replied as he crawled slowly towards his backpack and took out one of the steaks he cooked, he finished in about twenty seconds before taking another one and eating it once more, "Here's the glass of water you asked for, princess." he heard the princess' maid say as the princess took the cup of water and hands it to Chrome who took it slowly, he ate another piece of steak and finally drank the water, to his delight he no longer felt weak. He then stood up and stretched cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"I assume you're all well?" she asked, "Yes, thank you, princess." Chrome replied, "Sorry for my father's behavior." she apologized as Chrome just shook his head, "Father's are always protective, especially to their daughters. however, the injury the knights gave me is rather too much just for me helping them."

"They waged wars against humans, so I can understand their hatred for them." she replied, "You don't hate humans?" Chrome asked going with the flow, _"You're human as well, aren't you?"_

"I hate humans who've done us humobs wrong, that means, I hate every human who slaughtered humobs in the past wars." she said gripping her dress very tight, "So you don't hate me?" Chrome asked sitting down cross-legged, "No, I don't. You helped my father's knights and you helped me from falling." she stated, "You're good in my book."

"Whoops! My father is calling me, I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she went on her way, followed by her personal maid leaving Chrome in the light of the torch the princess left intentionally, Chrome then saw a blanket outside his cell just near his reach, he smiled, "Thank you, princess." he then went towards the bed which was just a large wooden plank sticking to the wall by chains. He lied down and placed the blanket on his person and tried to fall asleep, to his comfort, he did.

When he woke up, his cell gate busted open making him open his eyes immediately and grab his backpack as he was dragged by two guards and is now once more in front of the now three royalties in front of him, "Thank you, release him." the king said and with that he was dropped, he stood up and looked around to see one of the guards push him forward, _"What's with this guards hating me?!"_ Chrome thought as he looked in front of him to see the king standing up, _"Uh oh..."_

"We are deeply sorry for the misunderstanding, I thought you were about to harm our daughter when you suddenly used your magic on her." the king stated as Chrome kept silent, "We are also sorry for the mistreatment of our guards. They hate humans more than anybody else in this kingdom." the queen this time said it but Chrome kept silent, "Don't get this the wrong way, your majesty, but, your guard's hospitality is outclassed by dogs, however, your daughter... her hospitality helped me recover." he said to which the guards were seething and immediately charged towards him "However, I will say this once and only once..."

"Whatever hurtful things you do to me, I will do it to you tenfold!" he said as he closed his right eye and then his left eye and hand began glowing, he stopped the guards charging at him and then slowly closed his hands making the guards suffocate slowly, before they even die from lack of oxygen Chrome opened his right eye again dropping them down, who they all tried to catch their breath, "Is this an act of treason?" he asked looking back at the royalties, "N-no." the princess said to the shock of her parents.

"By the looks of your parents, they were indifferent." Chrome said, "It's only fair, they had hurt you multiple times without you fighting back." the princess said to the enlightenment of her parents, "If I may your majesty, why did you send me out of my cell?"

"My daughter made me do it, she said that you prevented her from tripping which she convince me and my wife in believing." the king said, "I have also observed that you are very protective..." the queen said trailing of, "What is this about me being very protective?" Chrome asked as he crossed his arm, "There is a royal tradition in which there is only one way in doing it; even if you have a son or a daughter, you will have to send them out into the wilderness once they have reached the age of seventeen. They will have to stay in the wilderness for one year before coming back, once they were back however, they'll be known as the one true successor to the throne." the king explained which made Chrome widen his eyes from under his hood.

"So that means... you'll be sending your beloved daughter, outside, all on her own?" Chrome repeated what he heard in a shorter version, "Not exactly, boy." the king said as the queen stood up as well, "You'll be accompanying her, if she comes back unharmed and healthy, you'll be a trusted citizen of the kingdom." the queen stated as Chrome's composure faltered, "Your majesty... you two, um... entrusting me... to take care of your daughter... out there in the wilderness... the two of us, all alone..."

"We get it boy, we're merely testing if you can be trusted or not, I will hear everything from my daughter after this." the king stated as he and his wife sat down, "For now however, today is the time to prepare."

 _"Well now... this is interesting to say the least."_ Chrome thought. Days passed as preparations were on its way and at the first day of the week at 6 A.M the kingdom is at its liveliest as soldiers' forms a wall to separate the princess from the citizens; she is now wearing something more fitting for the occasion. With that the king had made his speech and after that he sent his daughter away with her guardian walking fifteen steps away from her. While the princess is walking, she was receiving lots of goodbyes and good lucks; however, her guardian is receiving a lot of negative vibes. It fazes him but he just had his hands in his jacket's pocket and closed his right eye.

She heard what they were saying and looked back concerned for her guardian but what she saw was a frowning face, Chrome noticed that she was looking at him and just gave a forced smile. She gave a reassuring look and just went and looked up ahead. Once they were at the near the gate she waved goodbye to the citizens of her father's kingdom and finally took her first step outside.

"Hope you brought the survival books, we might need it, your highness." Chrome said standing beside her but a few feet away, "Right now, I'm no longer royalty..." she said trailing off, "You still are, it's just tradition." Chrome stated, "Right now..." she trailed of once more.

"Call me by my real name." the princess said to her guardian, "Stella."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hope you like it guys and gals and if you did, show your support by either giving this story a review, favorite the story, or follow the story. Until then I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **I decided I should finally publish a cliché story about my OC waking up in the middle of nowhere, meeting with friends and foes, and finding romance etc. and… I would probably need to a cover image for this story…**

 **This is not the one-shot I mentioned nor would it be published because, I am having more troubles in writing it then writing this story. This story is easier to write because I have more inspiration in this story than the one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems this story is doing better than one of my stories... statistically speaking.**

 **PokeMario = Nope!**

 **Zer0GravityGam3r = Different how?**

 **Shine Archetype = Funny thing... I don't even plan all of the plots in my story, they all just pop into my head.**

 **MSLBRAWL = Um... Definitely not a harem.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Developing Interactions**

* * *

"Call me by my real name." the princess said to her guardian, "Stella." she said with a smile, "Okay, princess." Chrome replied which made her puff her cheeks, "I thought I told you to call me by my real name!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, Stella." Chrome said picking his ears, "Let's hurry before night falls. I wouldn't want you to get hurt now, do I?" he continued as he walked towards the forest, "Could you hand me the basic survival book?"

"Say it." Stella stated crossing her arms and looking at Chrome intently, "Could you hand me the book, 'Stella'." Chrome said as the princess smiled and took out a book from her pack and was about to hand it to Chrome, "Thank you, princess."

"Hm?" Stella looked at Chrome as she had the book to her chest, "Oh, my bad, I meant thank you, Stella." Chrome corrected himself as Stella joyously gave the book to him, he then read it and looked at the incoming forest, "If I'm correct, you aren't the punching type, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Stella replied as she looked at Chrome who was staring at a tree, he then started punching it and slowly it was cracking. When it finally cracked Chrome held his hands in pain, "My guardian! Are you alright?!" Stella exclaimed as Chrome laughed, "Call me by my real name as well, it's Chrome."

"Okay my guard- I mean Chrome." Stella said blushing a bit from embarrassment, Chrome just laughed as he felt his knuckles recovering, "Is there any other way to get wood blocks?" Stella asked still blushing, "There is but I need a lot of food for it." Chrome stated as he closed his right eye, activating his magic, then look at the entire tree and closed his hands turning the entire tree into wooden blocks, "Wow! Your magic is really useful!" Stella exclaimed joyfully, "I guess I'm hunting? Okay then be right back!"

Chrome continued on using his magic until he thinks he have enough to build a house out of it. He then started building but he got the same weakening feeling he felt when he was dragged into the kingdom, "Crap." Chrome said as he fell down on one of the finished walls of the house. He felt really weak that he can't even manage to lift his head, "I guess overusing my magic is a problem."

"Oh my! Chrome are you alright?!" Stella exclaimed seeing Chrome lying down, his arm limply hanging down, "N-not really. I can't move any of my body easily." he replied, "I guess I better cook now, no?" Stella said as she prepares a camp fire after she did that she got sticks that she had cleaned before hand and impaled the meat so it can cook by the fire.

By the smell of cooked food, Chrome manage to make himself fall down and sit upright on the wall, Stella noticed this then giggled as she handed one of the cooked meat to him, he then ate it ravenously as he felt better, "I think I need one more." Chrome stated making Stella giggle even more, "What's so funny?"

"You're a glutton, aren't you?" Stella asked as Chrome just looked away, "If I was, I would have already been fatter than those cows." Chrome stated as she laughed, "Oh sure, it's like I never heard of any glutton who doesn't gain weight." Stella sarcastically said as she handed another to Chrome, "It seems like you're referring to somebody." Chrome said eating, "Um... Yes, I'm referring to one of my close friends." Stella replied.

"Is that so? Is she, also a princess?" Chrome asked getting ready to build the house once more, "Yes, how do you know?" Stella asked, curious, "Well, you are a princess so I'm assuming you have royalty as friends as well." Chrome stated, "Stella, could you hand me those wood blocks in the chest when I ask for it?"

"Sure, Chrome." Stella said as she watches Chrome build the house, "What blocks are you using?"

"Um... it's... Carpenter's blocks." Chrome answered reading the book with all kinds of crafting recipes, "You're using too many materials!" Stella exclaimed seeing Chrome's handiwork, "Don't worry! This'll be worth it in the end!" Chrome said as he continued building the first floor, "How many levels are you planning to build this?" Stella asked once more, "About two levels, seems ideal, I could also camouflage it, if it comes to it." Chrome replied as he finished all of the walls.

"Stella, how about you hunt some sheep?" Chrome said as Stella shook her head, "I already hunted some, I thought we would need wool and extra food." Stella stated as Chrome nodded, "At least you're not wasting time."

"Well someone has got to be." Stella said as she went inside the construction site and saw it was looking rather nice, "Can I help by any chance?"

"Yeah, get those carpenter blocks and make a stair with them." Chrome as Stella did so, he looked at Stella's progress as he notice her stair's design is similar to the castle, "And here I was being shouted at for using too much materials."

"S-shut up." Stella said blushing a bit as she removes the idea of the design and just simply made a simple one, "Hurry up, night is about to fall." Stella mentioned as it's getting even darker.

"I'll just finish the ceiling, we don't want spiders to climb in and get us." Chrome stated as Stella just ponders, "I like spiders though."

"You like spiders that if you give it a chance it'll bite you to death?" Chrome said, "Oh goody, at least I know what present to give you."

"No! I'm talking about the non-hostile ones!" Stella said as she sat down hands on her lap as she looks down, Chrome noticed he was a bit to sarcastic and just finishes the ceiling, he then went to the crafting station and created a carpenter's blocks bed, "I'm sorry, Stella, here I have an apology present for you."

"Is it that giant spider?" Stella said with puffed up cheeks and her arms crossed, "No, something you might need." Chrome said giving the pick-able state of the bed to Stella, "Find a spot to place it, where you are comfortable, I'll finish this house while you sleep.

"Are you sure you could last the night?" Stella asked but Chrome just looked at Stella snickering, "Better phrase that better but yeah, I can be awake all night." Chrome stated as he went up the stairs Stella had made, "Please, whatever you do, phrase things right." with that said Stella blushed as she chose a corner and slept there waiting out the night. Once she woke up she saw an entirely different interior then the house in progress last night, "Wow! This place looks amazing!"

"Why is the place vibrating?" Stella thought as she touches her ear only to notice that there was an ear muff covering both of her ears, when she removed it, she got the her ears blasted however it didn't broke because she covered it again, what she heard was a very loud racket of monsters dying., "Oh my lord! What is that noise?!" Stella exclaimed as she looked out the window as she noticed monsters being burnt, then a creeper jumped down to greet her through the window, "Eep!"

"Oh no... Chrome!" Stella shouted in the house as she went up the stairs and four of the rooms, not able to see any signs of him, she then saw a ladder going up on the corner of the room then immediately climbed up, "Chrome? Chrome!" Stella called out and when she reached the top of the ladder she saw Chrome tossing and turning, with his left hand glowing blue and each wave of his glowing hand, she heard a group of monsters being slammed into something.

She then went to him and looked like she was about to kiss him but she suddenly screamed, "Chrome! You idiot!" she did so loudly that it made Chrome stood up in a groggy fighting stance, "*yawn* Princess? What's wrong?" Chrome rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the peeved princess, "You're making a racket out there and I told you for a couple of times now to call me by my real name!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as Chrome got very dizzy, "Bloody hell, woman! You could have at least gave me that ear muff before shouting."

"I could have gave it to you if you weren't killing so many monsters!" Stella shouted and also it's the final straw as she whacked Chrome in the head with a thick wooden stick, "Uh oh... I think I overdid it." Stella said as she noticed Chrome is unconscious and looked at the stick, "In hindsight... I think I should have just pinched him..."

* * *

"Ah, finally unconscious for the first time, brother, time to explain things." an unfamiliar voice said, "Alright, alright, Chrome, I won't say what must be done but I'll help lead you the way, ask the princess about the history of this world." another voice said, "Wait, why?!" Chrome said floating by himself in the void of darkness, "It is easier to understand when someone corporeal is the one explaining."

"Corporeal?" Chrome thought as he woke up.

* * *

"Ugh... Ow." Chrome said waking up to see that his head was lying down on the table he crafted and is sitting on the chair he crafted, "Morning sleepyhead!" Stella greeted Chrome with a hint of sadness, "What's wrong, princess... I mean Stella?"

"Sorry, for knocking you unconscious." Stella apologized as she was currently cooking breakfast, "I don't even think making breakfast for you would even cut it."

"I think... it's enough." Chrome said but then he remembered something, "Could you give me a history lesson?"

"What? Oh, s-sure." Stella agreed a bit shocked that he don't know anything about the history, "Well, I guess I should start from beginning." she said as she gave a ceramic plate of breakfast to Chrome and to herself as they start to eat, "Well?" Chrome said letting Stella know that she needs to go on, "After we eat." Stella said in a rather regal manner, "Alright, princess." Chrome said as he ate as well, Stella looked at him with a rather peeved expression but settled just to eat.

When they finished Stella immediately placed her utensils down and looked at Chrome, "Centuries ago, Minecraftia, this world, has only one race and it was humobs and they worship two gods, brothers even, one sits on a throne made of gold in the Aether, while the other brother sits on a throne made of obsidian in the Nether. The youngest brother thought the life of humobs were boring and so met up with his older brother in the Overworld." Chrome listened to the princess intently, he had his hood over his head and he was looking down, not noticing that his right eye is glowing yellow in color.

* * *

"Dear brother, why did you call me?" the eldest asked, "Brother, it's rather dull watching the creatures you created is prospering without much trouble." the youngest stated, "Oh, is that so? Is there a problem with it?" the eldest asked once more, "Yes, remember, brother. We have different ways to keep our powers in stable conditions; you rely on peace and tranquility while I rely on chaos and disorder. With your creations slowly leaning to your perspective I have grown weaker."

"Okay, brother. Plant the seeds of chaos and disorderly in the hearts of few of my creations." the eldest said as he waited for the brother to do so but only for it not to happen after a minute has passed, "What's wrong my dear brother?"

"Brother." the youngest called his brother, "I have a better idea." with that his eyes glowed blue then he held a few of his brother's creations by surrounding them with the same glow, and he held his hands together and slowly pulls it apart like pulling apart paper. Once his hands was far enough away from each other the humobs that were surrounding in the same glow had split in to two, the other side was sentient and is able to reason, the other side was feral and is unable to reason.

"What have you done, brother?!" the eldest exclaimed seeing the feral side starting to kill anything it sees, "What I needed, brother! Chaos!" the youngest said, "Monstrosity made by demon!" the eldest chanted as his eyes glowed yellow,"Shall seek the shadows and shall fulfill a promise to survive!" he finished chanting as the feral and unreasoning side began disappearing one by one in the light, "This monsters you have created shall only appear at night, giving a time of peace and rest at day."

"However, I can't let you do this to the rest of my creations, your power in the Overworld will be cut to one-fourth, preventing you from meddling anymore!" the eldest said to the youngest, "What?! This is not fair my brother!" the youngest exclaimed in anger, "You have made a decision that benefits you more than me, as equality is both of our aim, and so with that, my power will be cut the same amount as well in the Overworld."

* * *

Chrome shook his head as the yellow glow from his right eye disappeared, "That was the legend. That's how humans and hostile mobs came to exist, as it was said in ancient text." Stella explained, "Why do humobs hate humans? I can understand hating hostile mobs but why humans?" Chrome asked.

Stella sighed, "It's because they started the first ever war on humobs, this continued on even until now." she said as Chrome looked out of the window, "What about humans born in a different world?" Chrome mentioned as Stella raised her left eyebrow, "Huh? Humans born in a different world? What do you mean by that?"

"As I use more of my magic, memories start to come back to me." Chrome stated, "I remember, that I'm not born from this world, I'm born in another."

"Is that so? That means you are completely innocent in all of the actions the humans here in this world did. If what you were telling me is true that is." Stella stated, "Well it's true, if my memory serves me correct." Chrome said as he closed his right eye which activated his magic once more, "So, what race of humobs are you from, Stella?"

"Skeletons." Stella simply said as Chrome looked at her then to her chest then he looked through the window at a skeleton that is under a tree, "Weird." Chrome said as he stood up and walked away, whistling innocently, "W-what?" Stella asked to herself as she thought of what reason he said that, she then looks down to her chest then looked to where Chrome looked at to see a skeleton, she inspected it and noticed what he meant, "You pervert!" Stella shouted throwing a fork at Chrome.

"Holy!" Chrome exclaimed as the fork went besides his head, "I didn't stare at it, did I?!" Chrome said using his magic to stop the incoming hail of forks and knives, "Oh my god, I'm out of here!" Chrome ran away letting the utensils drop down, heading for the door not wanting another hail of objects flying at him.

An hour or so later, Chrome came back and gingerly opened the door and peaked, he saw Stella sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the counter, he then sneaks his way up the stairs, "Where do you think you're going?" Stella asked with closed eyes, "Um, back to my room?" Chrome said in a questioning manner, "Why?" Stella asked in the same tone, "To um... get my map... my compass... and the watch... to explore." Chrome said thinking of reasons.

"I'm coming with you." Stella stated as she stood up, "Get it already before I put an arrow between your eye." she threatened Chrome as he immediately did so.

Once they were ready they set out, "Why do you want to explore?" Stella asked once more while they walk through the forest, "To find a village, at least to help with other resources." Chrome said and continued, "Or more friends for you, so at least you won't always be stuck with me."

"What about you?" Stella asked her stoic tone disappearing, "Don't worry about me, let's just hurry up." Chrome dismissed the topic as they continued on, "So, Stella, continue through the desert or continue with the plains?" Chrome asked stopping at the border of the plains biome, "Um... I'd rather we continue through the plains." Stella asked knowing that she's a bit of an albino, "Is that so? If this map is very accurate, there would be a village at that side of the plains."

"I suggest you go there." Chrome said which confuses Stella even more, "Aren't you coming with me?" Stella asked, "I'll join with you later, right now, the structure in this desert is making me curious." Chrome shows the map to Stella as she notices a pyramid where Chrome is pointing at, "That's a pyramid! That is very dangerous!" Stella exclaimed going against Chrome's decision to go there, "Okay I'm going there, see you in the village." Chrome said as he stepped to the desert biome, "Wait right here, mister!" Stella said with the same tone of that to a mother scolding her son but to no avail it did not stop him.

"Follow me then, if you don't want to just go to the village over there, I'll get you some souvenirs while I'm in the pyramid." Chrome said as he continues on, "Don't worry I'll be fine, this'll be quick."

"No..." Stella said looking down, worried, "Let me have a little fun, especially since I was working hard last night." Chrome stated as Stella knew she couldn't convince Chrome to go with her, "Alright, be careful out there."

"I will. I'll be back before or an hour after during nightfall." Chrome said as he continued on through the desert biome, "Chrome, you're an idiot!" Stella said as she went to the village Chrome pointed at. She reached the aforementioned village and lucky for her it isn't a Testificate Village but instead a regular one.

"Ah a traveler!" a very young woman greeted Stella, she had light brown hair tied into two ponytails and is tied together in front of her, "Welcome to our village, traveler!"

"I'm just an explorer." Stella stated as the woman nodded her head in understanding, "Would you like a tour of our beloved village?" the woman asked, "I would love to." Stella agreed as she followed the young woman, "What is your name by the way, so I know what to call you." Stella politely asked for the woman's name, "My name's Elizabeth." the young woman now known as Elizabeth said, "Okay, Elizabeth."

"What's your name, so I can call you something else than traveler or explorer." the woman asked as well, "My name is Stella." she answered as Elizabeth clasped her hand together, "What a lovely name!"

"Yours is lovely as well, Elizabeth." Stella said getting rather shy, "Awe, thank you, let's continue on with the tour." Elizabeth said as they did so, "This is the farming area, where we grow our crops." Elizabeth stated as she gestures to the area, "Over there is the blacksmith building." she gestures to the building with lava lighting up an area of it, "The library." she gestures to the building with lots of windows, "And finally the residential area." she gestures to the rest of the village.

"It seems it's getting darker." Elizabeth said as her expression is the same on how she described the skies, "It's dangerous for you to continue exploring at night, how about you spend the night at my father's place?"

"If, it wouldn't be of any trouble." Stella said, "It won't be trouble, come and follow me." Elizabeth ensures Stella, which it slightly worked, "Here is where you're gonna stay for the rest of the night, please make yourself at home."

Stella was then left alone to do her own which is just lying down. She closed her eyes nothing better to do than worry about Chrome. Thanks to her closing her eyes, her hearing got a bit better and she just heard Elizabeth shout at somebody.

"Dad! How can we survive the night if the iron golems is still being fixed?!" Elizabeth's voice boomed, "We should just hope that the zombies don't break open the door." the masculine voice said presumably Elizabeth's father. Stella then got up the bed and immediately went downstairs, "I can help!" Stella volunteered herself readying her bow and her quiver full of arrows, "What-" Elizabeth was about to say something but was cut off by her father putting an arm in front of her, meaning to back down.

"Are you sure you can help us?" Elizabeth's father asked, "Yes, definitely!" Stella urged on, "Alright then, the guards and the blacksmith is also gonna fight off the hostile mobs. Good luck." Elizabeth's father wished Stella good luck as she nodded and went out and immediately shot at monsters in her sight, killing them instantly with precise shots. With the guards and blacksmith as well helping to get rid of the intruders but even with all of their combine efforts they were all surrounded easily.

When Stella was about to get jumped on by a spider from the roof top, it stopped mid-air, Stella was then filled with a smile as she looked around and saw a figure on the horizon holding its left hand in front of it, with glowing blue eyes, "Chrome!" Stella called out as the figure's right eye opened as well and it was glowing yellow, the figured dashed in between the spider and Stella, it was indeed Chrome.

"Remember, princess." Chrome said as he gripped his left hand tight, crushing the insect completely, "I am your guardian and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He then turned around and Stella saw both of his eyes are glowing with different color, and so his hands as well, "Please let me handle them all."

"Like them for instance!" Chrome reached out his right hand and he was immediately pulled in towards the middle of a large group of monster, he then used his left hand and smacks it on the floor, crushing the monsters instantly, "Let's go, I'll give you all a very bad time!'

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I'm thinking whether or not to accept OCs... Yeah, I think I'm gonna accept OCs but only about three... A little bit of twist, I won't put the OC Form, it'll be all up to you guys and gals on how you would make the Form, you have add the category (ex. Name:, Age:, Race:, etc) I would then choose which OCs are the best (and balanced) and would show up sooner or later in the future chapters. Also for the love of God! DON'T BLOODY SEND IT IN THE REVIEWS! BLOODY USE PRIVATE MESSAGING!**

 **With that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, about the OCs, I already know there's one winner, the rest... contemplating about it.**

 **RebelWingsProduction97 = You must be really rich to be throwing oreos just like some sort of candy.**

 **Shine Archetype = Do they? I don't think they do.**

 **TheHerobrine =** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **MSLBRAWL = Is Kirito really that much of an influence to you?**

 **Evilhunter439 = Not certain about it being... weekly.**

 **The OC that I guaranteed would be one of the winners is female and by the looks of her profile... nah I wouldn't want to give away the surprise. So without further ado! Let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Pyramid of Origins**

 _"Jeez, she's awfully clingy."_ Chrome thought to himself as he part ways with Stella, his destination being the pyramid, _"She's competent enough to be on her own so I guess that's not one of the reasons why she wants me to stick with her."_

 _"Then again, I don't know how girls think."_ Chrome thought as he holds his chin, _"Yeah, I think that's it."_ he placed his map and compass back inside his pack and continued onward, "Ah, cripes." Chrome swore as he felt hotter than usual as he unzips his jacket and wore it like a cape instead, the hood still on his head, "Okay, that's better."

"Whoa." Chrome was in awe as he saw the giant pyramid in front of him, _"This place is huge! Better explore now just to save time."_ he then and went to look for the entrance almost finding it immediately due to the immense size of the entrance, "I wonder if this place has guards in it." he then went inside as darkness starts to thicken, _"Ugh... where's the torch."_ Chrome thought checking his pack, "What the hell?! I don't have a single one!" he exclaimed as he's exploration was cut short.

"Dammit." Chrome said as he yawned and somehow it's second nature for him to close his right eye while doing so, _"Whoa. My glowing eye acts as a light!"_ Chrome thought fascinated and excited that he's exploration is in progress once more. He looked at the strange symbols engraved on the walls of the hallway and even seeing pictures engraved to it as well, _"If only I could understand this symbols."_ he then looked forward and saw shadows that moved away from the light of his eye, "Who goes there?!"

No one answered as Chrome became even more alert and vigilant with the knowledge of him not alone in this place. After walking through the hallway for twenty seconds he reached a large open area with mighty and towering columns holding the entire jagged roof of the place. He took note that the pyramid has five floors and each floor gets smaller and smaller. When he took a step and he then suddenly heard different kinds of moaning, the other one he could tell easily that it was a zombie's while the other seems to be too different to be one.

He is currently at the level of overly cautious and vigilant due to him being in the dark and as he could tell enemies is closing in on him, _"Damn it, why do hostile mobs can see in the dark?!"_ Chrome thought as he tries to locate his enemies with the sound of moaning but it just seems to bounce everywhere, he instead circled around and definitely saw a few zombies, _"Oh, the other type of moaning is coming from a mummy... How do I even know that it's a mummy?"_

 _"I better stop asking myself questions, especially when I'm about to be beaten and eaten."_ Chrome thought as his left hand glowed blue like his eyes and he immediately took his sight at a zombie suddenly gripped his left hand crushing the undead immediately. While he did that he didn't notice a zombie nearing behind him and when he finally realized he was already in its grasped.

"Agh!" Chrome screamed as he struggles to get free, he then used his magic to make the zombie float and remove its gripped from him and he then slams his hand down causing the zombie to fall head first in front of him, the effect of this action has made the zombie's head popped to lots of disgusting pieces, "Eeh." Chrome emoted in disgust seeing the blood and brain parts on the floor and it all disappeared a second later. He then set his eyes with the rest of his enemies seeing three zombies and a mummy.

He couldn't afford to waste his energy using his magic so he checked his pack to see anything he could use and saw a large and thick stick, _"This should do."_ he thought as he took it in his hands and immediately stood at a ready. He then beat the remaining zombies to rest and took his attention to the mummy but to his horror it was in striking range. He took a very painful blow from the mummy as he was sent flying towards a wall, he then slid down said wall and sat holding his guts, watching the mummy nearing him.

 _"Crap!"_ Chrome thought as he was breathing sporadically he then tried to close his right eye but it was no use he was too tired to use his magic, he then closed his left eye hoping to give it rest but he then felt power surge that only lasted a second, giving him curiosity and determination to continue. He then close his eyes and tried to steady his breathing and when it was steady enough he opened his left eye which glowed once more, he then look at his hand and he still has enough to use it. With that he gripped his left hand tight which crushed the mummy to rest and disappear in a small cloud of smoke.

Fire began appearing in the room, lighting the room he was in, he looked up and saw that the fire didn't appear in the rest of the floor, "Oh great... I guess I need... to clear the other... floors." Chrome said to himself having a bit of difficulty in breathing, _"At least I'm safe enough to rest, thanks to the lighting._ he then took out a piece of pork chop and ate it and decided to eat another one and slowly he felt getting better and better. Once he was at full health he then decided to take another look at the room.

He saw the same kind of symbols engraved on the walls together with pictures showing two guys floating above the world as if they're watching it, _"Huh, interesting, they might be gods considering I could see that the people here worship them and even made temples to do so."_ Chrome thought as he placed his hand on the picture then suddenly he felt another surge of power once more, disappearing as fast as it made its presence known, _"What is this feeling? It felt like I'm being roasted alive."_

He then checked the middle of the room where there is a platform two blocks high and stairs surrounding it forming steps to reach the top, once he was there he felt the surge of power once more and this time it didn't disappear immediately, it lingered causing him so much pain. After ten seconds of agonizing pain a four by four hole appeared under him making him fall at a great height of twenty blocks, fortunately for him, he fell on a four by four by four pool of water.

He swam up immediately breathing in the air as he felt his right eye burning but the rest of his body is fine, _"Ugh, this is irritating me beyond reason!"_ Chrome thought but he saw nothing due to darkness but then a single lone fire appeared at the corner of the room, _"Well isn't that convenient?"_ he thought once more as he got out of the water, as he was soaked to the bones (no puns intended). He looked up and saw the hole he fell from knowing he couldn't escape that way.

 _"Now how could I get out of this place?"_ Chrome thought once more as he sat down thinking of a solution, however, by doing so, he didn't notice the rapidly appearing balls of fire in the room as it all began circling faster and faster around Chrome. When he finally noticed the balls of fire already went towards him at frightening speed and it struck him, setting him in agonizing fire. He screamed as he felt his skin being burnt to a crisp but doesn't see it happening, _"What the hell is going on?!"_

Another ten seconds had passed as the burning sensation disappeared and the lights went off. He opened his eyes and saw that his left eye is glowing even though he's right eye is open, he notice as well that there's another light coming from it and it was different colored, it was yellow, he then checked his right hand and saw it was glowing yellow as well, "Huh? Interesting, I wonder what this new found power can do." Chrome said to himself as he inspects his right hand and left hand while being irritated that there's two different colored lights in front of him caused by his eyes.

He then stretched his right hand forward and suddenly a stream of yellow went towards a wall, he then checked the stream to see it act like a hybrid of rope and rubber, he then pulled which pulls him towards the wall, "Whoa!" he exclaimed examining his right hand once more, he then thought of the idea and use it on the hole he fell from. He did so and he sling shot forward but he was stuck there, he then shot another and was surprised nothing came out but instead his body was forced towards the desired direction and was about to fall but with quick thinking he made his hands dig inside wall as the aura made sharp claws around his hand, allowing him to accomplish the feat.

 _"This power is a bit too chaotic."_ Chrome noted about his new found power, _"But it appears it's more on utility rather than offensive or defensive."_ he then imagined a rope once more and then he shot his right hand upward which a stream of yellow shot towards the ceiling of the building, he then pulled downwards causing him to get a lift out of the pit. He then swings a bit to get off and finally reached the floor where he fell from, _"What time is it anyways?"_ Chrome thought checking his clock while drinking a bottle of water, once he saw the time he almost choked and spat the water out.

"Ah cripes!" he swore as it's about to be night time, "She's gonna kill me if I break my promise!" he then ran back to where he came in and when he was now out of the pyramid, _"I don't think two hours would even be enough to get me to the village. Time to test this out to the fullest."_ Chrome thought as he tried to activate his right side magic but nothing happened, "Huh?" Chrome then closed his left eye as his right eye and his right hand began glowing yellow, _"I don't think Yellow String would reach that far."_

He then thought of something, _"If I could use my magic with my hands then that means I could use my feet as well."_ he hypothesized as he then concentrated and just as he thought his right foot began glowing, he then imagined himself dashing at a very fast pace and when he moved he immediately dashed five blocks from where he stood, "Let's go!" he shouted as he continued dashing through the plains making a supposedly three hour journey into a five minute jog as the village is just on the horizon, however, it was night and he saw it was being attacked.

He also saw Stella about to get pounced on but he used his left side magic to stop it, he then dashed in between Stella and the spider, "Remember, princess" he gripped his left hand crushing the arachnid, "I am your guardian and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He then turned around and relief flooding him seeing her without a single scratch on her, "Please let me handle them all."

"Like them for instance!" he reached out his right hand as a stream of yellow shot out and he was immediately pulled in towards the middle of a large group of monster, he then used his left hand and smacks it on the floor, crushing the monsters instantly, "Let's go, I'll give you all a very bad time!" he said with a scowl as he started clearing the enemies on the roof which is full of spiders.

However an arrow flew towards his back which hurts a lot and he looked to see that a skeleton riding a spider was the culprit and it shot another arrow, hitting him on five inches below his heart. Chrome answered the aggressive act by using Yellow String and hooked it to the skeleton and he used his left side magic to crush the arachnid. Chrome then pulled the skeleton to him and he powered right hook causing it's skull to fly away from its body killing it instantly, "Hm... _It didn't hurt._ " Chrome paused from his killing spree then he continue on hearing hisses, lots of it.

He then looked down and saw dozens of creepers about to explode on the villagers but he didn't let them as he used his left side magic to lift them twenty blocks high and crushing them, making them drop lots of gunpowder.

"I've dealt with the pests!" Chrome shouted at the villagers, "Deal with the rest of the zombies while I deal with the skeletons!" he shouted as he immediately dashed to the nearest skeleton and started giving powered punches at them killing them almost instantly. One by one the hostile mobs falls as the entire village would see the morning rise up once more, preventing any from spawning. Chrome fell unconscious due to blood lost and fell down darkness filling his vision.

When he started to wake up, his vision blurry stacked to his already blurry vision, _"Ugh... Where are my glasses?"_ Chrome thought as he instinctively reached out with his left hand and felt a wooden surface, he then tries to search more and there, he found his glasses. He wore it and slowly but surely his vision is starting to come back to him and once he was able to see he immediately saw Stella sitting on a chair and had her head resting on the bed. He looked down and saw he was half-naked if you don't consider bandages wrapped around his wounds clothes. He then looked at Stella, seeing her wearing his jacket like a cape.

He sat upright but grunted in the process and this action caused Stella to stir and woke up, she saw that he's sitting upright and immediately stood up trying to push Chrome back down, "You're still injured! Take a rest and lie down!" she exclaimed as she finally pushed Chrome back down.

"T-thanks for being gentle." Chrome said with sarcasm as he lied back down, "What's with your right eye and hand and even your feet glowing yellow? Is it supposed to be blue instead?" Stella began the interrogation, "I don't know..." Chrome said holding his right eye, "I just stumbled upon it when I went to the pyramid."

"Did anything happen there?" Stella asked a bit worried, "Um no. _If I told her what happened to me back there, she'll never let me explore on my own, ever, again!"_ Chrome thought sweat dropping, "I got a question myself, princess." Chrome said as Stella immediately placed her hands on her hips and her peeved expression showing, "I thought I told you to... CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!" Stella shouted as Chrome's body immediately became erratic as his ears rang.

"Alright, alright, stop shouting, woman." Chrome said as he picked his ears, "I'LL STOP SHOUTING WHEN YOU STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" Stella yet again shouted but Chrome was prepared as he used the pillow to muffle the sound, "Alright, 'Stella', how long was I out?" Chrome asked, "Hmph! You were out for two days." Stella replied with her crossing her arms together and looking away with her cheeks puffed up, "T-two days?!" Chrome exclaimed, "That means... you need a bath." Stella said and blushed as soon as Chrome reacted by looking at her like she was planning something, "W-what are you looking at?!"

"N-nothing! Just the moon." Chrome blushed immediately as he got under the sheet and covered himself, "W-what?" Stella asked a bit confused and when she looked at the mirror, she was slowly realizing what Chrome meant. When she finally realized it, she blushed profusely and had her hands on her lap and looking away from Chrome but strangely, she was happy about the indirect compliment and had her heart beating rather fast. When her heart beat slowed down she then looked at Chrome who had his hair appearing on top of the sheet.

"C-Chrome." Stella called to him as he slowly pulled the sheet down just for his eyes to show, _"In my state of panic... I never noticed that he was so... W-what am I thinking?!"_ Stella thought as she shook her head, "Y-yes?" Chrome said as he pulled the covers enough that his entire head is showing, "Thank you... for saving the village... and me." Stella said with a smile, "No problem... !" Chrome immediately went rigid as Stella gave him a kiss on the forehead, "W-why d-did you do that?!" he blushed as he hid himself once more with the sheet.

"Why?" Stella repeated as she giggled, "It's your reward, silly. I couldn't just let you do good without being rewarded."

"I didn't plan to get a reward." Chrome stated, "Just by doing what I think is the right thing to do." he then uncovered his head once more seeing the ever smiling princess, "Ah, that makes you even more eligible to receive a reward." the princess stated as Chrome kicked the sheet away which surprised her, "Where do you think you're going?!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Standing up." Chrome replied nonchalantly as he gripped the bandage wrapped around him, he then removed it slowly which shocked the princess.

 _"He already healed from two deep wounds?!"_ Stella exclaimed in her head, _"He's also kind of..."_ Stella immediately shook his head removing any naughty thoughts about Chrome, "I should have at least two scars... Hm..." Chrome thought for a while as he wants to get out of here now, "Where's my clothes?" Chrome asked Stella as she was a bit surprised since she was deep in thought, "Eh? Oh, your clothes? It's over there." Stella pointed to a hanging rack which his white t-shirt is hanged upon.

He walked towards it and wore it after doing so he stretches his hand out to Stella, "Eh?" Stella looked at Chrome then to his hands, "My jacket." Chrome stated, "Oh, here." Stella said feeling a bit stupid that she didn't get what he meant immediately. Chrome wore it once more and zipped up the zipper, "I'm heading out, I need to take a bath." Chrome stated as Stella suggested something, "You could use Elizabeth's bathroom."

"Nah, I'll just find a river." Chrome said, "You don't want to use her bathroom?" Stella asked, "Yes, I don't want to use her bathroom, I might see something over there that I wasn't supposed to see." Chrome stated as she immediately got what he was saying as she nodded, "Alright, be careful."

"It's not night, is it?" Chrome asked as he headed out, he met Elizabeth and thanked her and her father for taking care of his injuries as they just said that it's okay, "Would you like to eat first before heading out?" Elizabeth asked politely, "Can I?" Chrome asked shy about this type of things, "Of course you can! You help saved the village, it's the least I could do to repay you." Elizabeth stated with a smile as she gave a plate of breakfast for him to eat, "T-thank you."

"Oh my, you're eating too many! I guess that would happen if you haven't eaten for two days." Elizabeth giggled as Chrome shyly looked at her then went back to eating, "Here, you might need to wash it down." she gave Chrome a big glass of water as he gingerly took it from her hand and drank it all up, "I've never seen anyone with a bigger appetite than yours before."

"Hehe, this is what would happen if I use too much of my magic." Chrome laughed awkwardly, "Thank you for the meal, I'll be heading out now."

"Awe, stay for a while, we never had a human visitor before, since the village is located deep in Mob Kingdoms' territory." Elizabeth stated, "I just need to stretch my leg." Chrome said as he went out, "I wonder what took Stella too long to get down stairs?" Chrome asked himself as he used Quickstep to get back home and get to the river. He took a bath but can't shake the feeling that he's being watched, he just took a bath as fast as possible and once he was done he wore his clothes again and immediately use Quickstep back to the village.

"Hey, Chrome!" Stella called out waving her arm at him, "You're already finished taking a bath?"

"Yeah." Chrome said as he placed his hand inside his pocket, "Stella, we need to talk about something."

"What is it?" Stella asked as she walked closer to Chrome, "Remember the pyramid I mentioned?" Chrome asked to Stella as she nods, "Well for whatever reason, something is telling me that I need to go back there." Chrome said as Stella grabbed his arm once more, "You're not going back there." Stella said dangerously serious about it, "I need to go back there, some force is compelling me to." Chrome reasoned as Stella sighed knowing that they both are stubborn, "Alright, you can go but you'll have to bring me along."

"It's- uh..." Chrome was about to reason but she saw Stella's very fierce and dangerous look plastered to her face, "Okay then, we'll have a day to prepare." Chrome stated as Stella nodded and sighed in victory as she went ahead and prepares while Chrome on the other hand is experimenting with his magic some more. Not noticing that he's power is growing more and more powerful, the more he uses it and the more he practices it.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Now if you don't know, I am accepting only three OCs with a twist, you'll have to make your own OC form to describe the OC you sent me. You have to send your OC via Private Messaging and there's a few rules about this which is all listed in my profile, do check out my profile if you plan to send an OC for this story. Oh also... good luck!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **I might as well just list down the names of Chrome's magic.**

 **Left Eye/Lock-On System = Allows him to use Forcing Will on anyone or anything.**

 **Left Hand/Forcing Will = Allows him to control and manipulate anything or anyone.**

 **Left Foot/Rooted Tree = Allows him to stand on any surface which allows him to do feats such as walking on walls and ceilings.**

 **Right Eye/Target System = Allows him to aim Yellow Strings.**

 **Right Hand/Yellow Strings = Allows him to fire out a stream of yellow energy that acts like a hybrid of rope and rubber.**

 **Right Hand/ Iron Fist = Allows his hand to be tougher than steel and produce an energy claw sharper than a newly brandished sword.**

 **Right Foot/Quickstep = Allows him to dash up to five blocks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you ever want to swear without 'swearing' just say this few words: "Sugar Honey Ice Tea"**

 **Undertario = Bloody hell... Get a permanent name.**

 **Shine Archetype = Someone give this guy BGM Death by Glamour.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **MSLBRAWL = Kirito, that OP piece of Sugar Honey Ice Tea.**

 **PikaBlast = Okay let's see here... What's your family name, if you're my 'brother' then you should know the family name.**

 **RebelWingsProduction97 = Really? You should learn how to manage your money for something else.**

 **If you don't get those four words, good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Awakening Power**

"You may need weapons, Stella." the blacksmith stated as they were in his shop, "I already got a bow." Stella stated as she pats her weapon, "What if I told you that I have a better bow, well technically two bows." the blacksmith said as he leaned on his counter, looking at her, "Hm?" Stella hummed in a questioning manner as the blacksmith reached down and pulled out two bows, one of which is a long bow and one is a shortbow, "I was supposed to say you can choose one but since you helped defend the village, I'll give you both of them." the blacksmith generously said.

Both of the weapons are made of iron, "Can I, really?" Stella asked as the blacksmith nodded, "Thank you so much!" Stella said a bit too excited as she covered her mouth in embarrassment, the blacksmith could only chuckle, "Where's your friend? I need to give him a weapon as well."

"I'll call for him." Stella said as she went out of the door and called out his name, "Chrome!" a second later Chrome appeared as a blur in front of her, "You called, p-Stella?" Chrome asked, correcting himself before he even say the full word, "The kind blacksmith wants to give you something." Stella stated as Chrome nodded, "Alright." he then went inside together with her and the blacksmith smiled, "Ah! There you are, come here." the blacksmith ushered as Chrome walked towards the counter, "Here, choose two weapons."

 _"I wonder..."_ Chrome thought, "I can't accept any, however, can I make my own weapon instead?" which in turn made the blacksmith laugh heartily, "You're a real man! Of course you can! Come, come, I'll show the ways of forging weapons." the blacksmith said patting the back of Chrome's back, really hard, fortunately, he have a high pain tolerance, "You can come as well, Stella." they then reached the basement of the place or otherwise known as the 'Forging Room' and the blacksmith didn't waste a second and just started teaching Chrome.

Once the blacksmith was finished, Chrome's head was spinning with too much knowledge, once he got his bearing he shook his head and nodded as the blacksmith laughed heartily, "Alright, create your own weapon." he ushered as Chrome gulped and went in front of the smeltery. He first created an Obsidian sword blade, and he heard something flop in his backpack and when he checked, he saw a few of magical wood, "Huh?" Chrome then got an idea and decided to use it to make the hand guard and tool rod out of it.

He then assembled the parts together and thought of what name to give it, he then gave it the name of "Hunter", "Okay, good. Now for the fun part, adding modifiers." the blacksmith stated pointing at a large chest, "In that chest, contains some items needed to add modifiers." the blacksmith then taught him once more about the modifiers this time and he surprisingly got it immediately, "Okay then." Chrome said as he continued. He applied obsidian plates until the weapon's description has Unbreaking X on it.

"I would say that was an expensive thing of you to do, but obsidian is not that rare." the blacksmith joked, "I'm just kidding without your help, this village wouldn't have stood longer, you can use those as much materials as you want, until it's maxed of course."

"Thanks." Chrome said as he maxed his weapon out with nether quartz, "Alright, it's finished." he showed it to the blacksmith as he noticed the wooden parts of the blade, "Why did you use wood?" the blacksmith asked, "It's magical wood."

"M-magical wood?! That's really rare! How did you get it?" the blacksmith exclaimed as he shrugged, "I don't know, just found it in my pack." Chrome answered as the blacksmith just nodded slowly, "Alright let me show you how to use it."

"Since you made a longsword, you should know that it makes you 'lunge' forward." the blacksmith explained once they were outside, "Lunge?" Chrome said in a questioning manner, "How about you charge your weapon."

"Charge?" Chrome asked in the same manner, "Think of lunging." blacksmith stated as he did so which made him jump forward at a surprising distance, "Whoa!" Chrome exclaimed, amazed at the display of mobility, "Quite a flexible skill, it can be used for any situation, chasing, running away, and even exploring." the blacksmith stated proudly as he had his arms crossed and nodding, "That's all I can teach you, best be on your way if you're planning to still go."

"Will the village be alright?" Stella asked as she walked and stood besides Chrome, "Yes, the iron golems is now fully repaired and ready to defend the village." the blacksmith stated, "Alright, thank you for everything." Stella bowed and grabbed Chrome's head making him bow as well, "No, thank you." the blacksmith laughed. They now set on their way to the pyramid as the entire village waves goodbye as both of them returns the wave as well, "Alright, where is it again?" Stella asked.

"We're a bit fully packed, no?" Chrome asked seeing Stella have two quivers both of which contains one kind of arrows. One contains heavy arrows, while the other one contains light arrows, "I'm alright, they don't weight anything at all." Stella stated reassuring him, "Ri~ght." Chrome said with hints of sarcasm, "Hmph! At least I'm not carrying a big sword." Stella said as she looks away from Chrome, "Said the girl carrying two bows." Chrome made a comeback. When Stella looked back at him, there were no signs of him anywhere.

"This is not funny!" Stella exclaimed as she looks around, she then looked ahead and saw Chrome far ahead, at the edge of the plains biome, "How did you get there so fast?!" Stella shouted as she run forward, once she reached him, her face was flustered, "What's wrong, Stella?" Chrome asked looking back, "H-how... did... you... got far ahead?" Stella asked a bit out of breathe, "I used this sword's lunge and my Quickstep." Chrome replied as he was looking at the direction of the pyramid.

"Let's go." Chrome said as he stepped on the first block of the desert biome, "W-wait!" Stella exclaimed stopping Chrome, "R-remember, I'm a humob skeleton." Stella stated as Chrome face palmed, "Oh yeah... you're sensitive to sunlight." he said as he went back to Stella, "Wait a second..." he trailed of as he remembered he have something, "Here, I got a cloak." he pulled out said piece of fabric and gave it to Stella, "Awe, how thoughtful of you!" Stella teased him, "Just put it on."

"Okay!" she giggled as she put it on, "Let's go then!" she exclaimed as Chrome was dumbfounded about the sudden change of personality, "I said, let's go!" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him, "What made you so excited?" Chrome asked still being dragged, "Well, it's my first time to cross the desert without having to worry about my sensitivity." Stella answered happily as they continue, "Oh, good for you. You're father might take this as 'Why did you take my precious daughter through a desert?!' he would have my head!" Chrome imitated her father as she giggled because of the spot on imitation, "Don't worry, I'll leave this out."

Once they were at the entrance of the pyramid, he stopped Stella by standing his ground, preventing her from dragging him, "Be careful, princess. This place is dangerous." Chrome stated with a serious tone that she didn't manage to scold him, "Do you by any chance have a torch?" Chrome asked as she shook her head, "Figures, Blue or yellow?" Chrome asked as Stella didn't understood the question, "Yellow?" she answered as he closed his left eye, making his right eye glow yellow, creating a stream of light in front of them.

"Follow me." Chrome said as she did so, he held his longsword in his right hand gripping it hard, he discovered that his glowing right hand made his weapon glow yellow as well, _"Huh?"_ Chrome thought as his sword made a makeshift torch, "I guess we don't need my right eye now." Chrome stated as he made the yellow glow disappear, "You're magic is so useful." Stella commented, "I think we're there now." he said as he ushered Stella to move faster.

"Wow!" Stella exclaimed taking in the beauty of the room, as the sunlight shining down the hole from the ceiling, "When did this place have natural lighting?" Chrome asked nobody in particular, he then starts to look for a way up but couldn't and decided to use Yellow Strings. He aimed up the ceiling but when he was about to reach the next floor, he was magically bounced away causing him to fall to his back and groaning in pain, "Are you alright?!" Stella rushed towards him and kneeling down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chrome replied as he recovers, "This is a pyramid, so maybe there's a secret button or lever somewhere." Stella suggested as Chrome sat up then finally stood up and bending his back making a sound, "Okay let's go find it." they started the search when suddenly, a thought cross through his mind and he made his right eye glow once more, he then saw a golden stream of light leading towards a wall, he followed it and touched where the light is pointing and noticed a button, he pressed it and a hallway opened up.

"You found it already?" Stella asked looking at his direction, "Yup, let's go." Stella then followed Chrome through the hallway and at the end of the hallway; they saw a tall room with blocks placed in the air five blocks away from each one, "Um... How can I put this in words..." Chrome whispered to himself, unfortunately, with the enclosed area, "What?" Stella asked as he jumped, surprised, "Um... well... Either you stay here or follow me." Chrome stated sounding like he gave two choices, "Of course I'm following you."

"Well, I may have to carry you." Chrome said as she instantly blushed, "Alright, if that's how I can follow you, alright. How?" Stella asked her imagination running wild but mostly it landed on a certain carry, _"What am I thinking?!"_ Stella exclaimed in her head, "Alright." Chrome crouched down, preparing a piggy-back ride, "Come on." Chrome ushered as she's now being carried by her guardian, "All right, this might get a bit dizzy." Chrome started using Quickstep as he jumped from block to block in a blur.

Stella didn't even manage to process what happened as they were already on the top, "You can climb down now." Chrome said as she did so. She looked down and kind of got frightened with the height, "Eep!" on impulse, Stella hugged Chrome, "Huh?" he blushed a bit as Stella noticed it as well, "E-excuse me!" Stella exclaimed, "The more I use my powers..." Chrome trailed of as he scratched the back of his head together with his left eye close giving the yellow glow, "The more I remember my difficulty in blushing."

"You don't blush often? Even if embarrassed?" Stella asked a bit amazed, "Yeah..." Chrome shrugged as he removed the glow from his eye and instead focused it on his blade, "Probably because I am really reserved." he then ushered Stella to go through the door way. They often see manageable jumps, however, when she jumps, he looks away, "Why are you always looking away whenever I jump?"

"How about you look down when you jump." Chrome answered as he jumped another block and just made his back face her, she did so and noticed it immediately, "Pervert!" she exclaimed, blushing profusely whilst covering her chest, "Really? Telling you about it makes me a pervert?" he asked as he sighed, "Poor o'l me."

"Come on, only one more floor." Chrome stated as he reached the end, "This is so tiring." Stella stated as she panted after reaching the end as well, "Alright, I'll go ahead." he stated as he went through the door way and only to look back, "Stella!"

"Chrome!" she exclaimed as well inspecting the sandstone door that blocked the two from each other, "Don't worry! I'll find a way to help you!" she said as she tries to look for a way to get to him, "What the hell?!" Chrome exclaimed as he slammed his empowered fist on the door, unfortunately, nothing is happening, "Whoa." he looked back and saw light shining on an altar, he walked closer and inspected it seeing an amulet made of stone and in the middle contains two dull gray gems, "What's this?"

He held out his right hand as the gem from the right started to turn yellow, "What the?!" Chrome exclaimed retracting his hand causing the gem to become dull once more, "Huh?" he then held it out once more as it happened once more, "Interesting..." Chrome retracted his right hand, turning the yellow gem to dull gray. He then held out his left hand as the left gem started glowing blue, "Amazing... I wonder if I took it." he reached out and took the amulet, as the both of the gems started glowing with their respective colors until it blinded him.

The light gave him the feeling of his skin being seared to a crisp as he gritted his teeth trying not to scream knowing it'll make Stella even more worried, _"Things I do to live!"_ he thought as the light banished into the gems as he it magically around his neck, however, his vision went white.

"Where the hell am I?" Chrome asked to himself seeing he is in an open desert area, "Where's the pyramid?" he asked as the sands shook making himself wobble a bit until the sands started shifting upwards, "I feel like this won't be fun."

* * *

 **Boss Fight: Ammon the Desert Guardian**

"Holy, crap." Chrome swore as he noticed the giant and towering sandstone monster, about the same height as the pyramid and weighs probably the same as the pyramid (Fifty blocks high). Chrome immediately activated his magic and instead of the usual glow, it's now fire-like as it flickers along with the desert winds, "I feel..." Chrome trailed of looking at his hands, "More powerful." he gripped his hands as it blazed with their respective colors and so did his feet.

Chrome then used Quickstep to avoid the ten block thick arms that smashed down to him. He could only gulped as he notice he was five blocks away from the arm. He then used Quickstep once more to get himself on the arm. He continued to use it in order to get higher up while also avoiding the massive hands of the giant. He then used Forcing Will only for him to get a surprised as a giant hand made out of blue energy appeared in front of him and acts like his own hand.

He then used it to hit the incoming sandstone hand as it crumbled back into sand upon impact, he grinned as he continued using Quickstep to get up until he used one last Quickstep and got in front of the giant, he then used Iron Fist only to see another giant hand appear in front of his own made out of yellow energy. The impact of the blow smashed the giant's head back to sand as the entire sandstone giant dissolved into the desert sand.

"That was easier than it looks- Crap!" he exclaimed as a giant hand made out of sand came out of the ground and grabbed him, to his horror, the hand quickly pulled him deeper into the sands, "I'm not gonna die just yet!" Chrome shouted as he used the giant right hand and smashed underneath him, the resulting blow causes him to blast up out from the sand. He's eyes surrounded with energy flickers as he focused his vision and a red oval heading straight to him.

He used Quickstep to avoid a giant hand made out of sand. The hands kept on popping out of the sand like sharks as he continue to dodge, he knew he couldn't keep this up and observed his surrounding some more until he saw red sphere bigger than the rest. He grinned as he used the giant left hand, the hand appeared above the red sphere and plucked it out of the ground. What he plucked was a giant, sand white sphere, he threw it up and suddenly sand from the ground started following it. Once enough sand attached to the sphere it suddenly made an ear tearing sound as it compresses, Chrome covered his ears in pain as it wasn't any sound that could be shrugged off.

Once the ear torture is over, he saw in front of him is the same monster except it was smaller about six blocks high to be exact. His eyes almost popped out of its sockets when the sand monster appeared right in front of him, he only had a half of a second to avoid this as he used Quickstep, fortunately for him, a strand of hair is the only victim on his head. Chrome then faced near death once more as the monster followed him as well and he was to get hit when he suddenly thought of using the giant right hand to block.

Miraculously as he thought of it, it appeared instantly and blocked the monster's attack, Chrome grinned noticing the opportunity to strike back and did so as he thought of the giant left hand and it appeared, with his left hand, he grabbed at the air whilst looking at the monster. The giant hand followed the movement and grabbed the monster; he then squeezed really hard as the monster turned to sand once more. He then felt the comforting silence, however, he wasn't comfortable.

He started looking for the sphere once more and saw it and used both of the giant hands as he held them together and was about to smash, he was interrupted by giant hands made out of sands trying to grab and bury him in the desert. He was grabbed and buried once more, he tried to blast his way out the same way but couldn't as the sand's grip were tighter and firmer, but, he was determined to survive this as he closed his eyes and mustered as much magic as he can.

When he opened his eyes, it glowed with each respective color; it was so bright that it can blind a seagull out in the sea. The sand suddenly shot upwards as a three block high and four block long wolf made out of black sand appeared, its eyes glowing blue and yellow (from left to right) and its snout forming a snarl; it had tribal markings on its body as hues of blue and yellow runs through it. It suddenly grinned and sped towards the sphere, which was still visible thanks to it being marked red in its sight.

While running, it's paws started getting sharper and sharper thanks to respective colors of magic forming it. It then smashed its paws on the sand sending magic through it, its left eye glowed brighter as it made the sands levitate up along with the orb. It saw the opportunity as it jumped high enough to reach the orb, it then slashes it with its empowered right paw smashing it to pieces. It then saw another smaller orb and bit down on it and landed perfectly, it then closed its snout tighter smashing the smaller orb with its sandstone teeth.

* * *

"Chrome!" Stella dashed in as soon as the sandstone door lifted up, "What happened to you?!" she exclaimed as she noticed he was kneeling down and had his arms support him, taking closer inspection, the glow from his hands seems to die down a bit until it was only glowing instead of flickering like fire, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Chrome said panting but then started laughing, "You should have seen what happened." he tried to regain his breath, "W-what happened?" she asked very concerned, "Nothing... just a trial." Chrome answered finally starting to feel better, "Trial? It ended within five seconds?" Stella asked piquing her curiosity, his only reaction being eyes wide, "W-what?! To me it ended in an hour." he said confused as he sat back up, "What's that amulet?" she asked once more.

"This? I found it on that altar." Chrome explained leaving some of the information, "Let's get going, I need some rest." he stated as he stood up and headed straight towards the door, "W-wait up!" she exclaimed catching up to him.

 _"It has awoken. It's now your choice to use it as you see fit."_ he heard a voice inside his head as he looked back, "What's wrong?" Stella asked him, "N-nothing. Let's hurry." he dismissed it as they went on his way, _"What does that mean?"_

* * *

 **And... End of chapter! Now there's a lot needed to be explained about his 'new found' powers, so, let's get on with it.**

 **Amulet of Origin = Allows him to talk to the two brothers to make a deal. The two brother's can deny the access if it's being used for unneeded situations.**

 **Ascended Gate = Thanks to the amulet, Chrome now have the capability to tap into the Earth's power, increasing his powers dramatically and changing it in nature. This power can only activate when he makes a deal with one of the brothers. The form this power takes would depend on which of the brother he made a deal with.**

 **Deal from Ascended Beings = Chrome is now bounded and forced to complete the end of the deal. This is, however, dangerous due to it's gambling nature.**

 **Left Eye/Hawk Eye = Chrome can now increase his vision range, allowing for an easy and safe scouting.**

 **Left Eye/Giant's Left Shackle = Chrome can now 'releases' and unleashes a giant left hand made out of blue energy.**

 **Right Eye/Sign of Life = Chrome can now see any living beings through objects. Invisible or hidden enemies can be seen as well.**

 **Right Eye/Giant's Right Shackle = Chrome now 'releases' and unleashes a giant right hand made out of yellow energy.**

 **Left Hand and Right Hand/Giant's Wrath = Allows Chrome to control the giant hands to his choice of actions.**

 **Left Hand/Control = His control with the giant left hand is perfect, allowing him to do anything with finesse.**

 **Right Hand/Blasting Smite = His giant right hand sets of an explosion at will causing anything near it to fly or die instantly.**

 **Nature's Wrath = Chrome surrounds himself with elements of nature and transform it into a fierce avatar.**

* * *

 **Now a little update to his current magic when Ascended Gate is activated.**

 **Lock-On System = Allows him to determine where Giant's Left Shackle to appear.**

 **Target System = Allows him to determine where Giant's Right Shackle to appear.**

 **Quickstep = All of the downsides have been removed and so did the condition.**

* * *

 **Thanks to the Amulet, his power's downsides have been erased and instead been replace with certain conditions.**

 **Forcing Will = No longer depletes the hunger bar, however, he needs to touch the target. He can only manipulate one target but he can switch to other targets he had touched before thanks to Lock-In System.**

 **Yellow Strings = Now has infinite range, however, it needs to charge in his hands(1 block/1 second).**

 **Quickstep = Now has infinite range while making him invisible in the process, however, it needs to charge (1 block/2 seconds)**

* * *

 **Alright that update was too long for my liking but it was worth it just for you guys and gals to understand what I meant when I insert a magic's name in the story. Also tell me what you think about this, is it OP or balanced? Because I think it's balanced considering the cons of having to complete a deal from a god.**

 **With all of that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm starting to get irritated with one of the reviews.**

 **Shine Archetype = I think Bonetrousle suits Xanderush305 better.**

 **Undertario = I'll explain, I said GET. A. PERMANENT. NAME. I didn't ask where you get the name.**

 **TheHerobrine = Don't worry, Braum, is here.**

 **To anyone who sent an OC to me. Upgrade them because the story is climbing really high up the stairs. Also a warning, I notice that this story's plot is slower than I wanted it to be so I'm gonna speed it up a bit, if you all don't mind.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: One Door Closes, Another One Opens**

"Princess! Just keep running!" Chrome shouted as he let Stella run ahead. It was already night time and sure enough hostile mobs came to get them, "How did you lose your magic?!" she asked really confused and agitated due to the enemies chasing them, "Just get to home immediately!" he replied running as well, an arrow flew past both of them which triggered the adrenaline switch inside Chrome's head, flooding his entire body with adrenaline, "Princess, we may need to go faster!"

"H-how?!" Stella asked not sure how she can go even faster, "I may be of assistance." Chrome stated as he ran faster and immediately held her in a bridal carry as he ran faster and faster to the point of passing out. While this is happening the princess is in a messy state, blushing, embarrass, angry, and most of all, joy. While she was in that state, Chrome, however, is busy trying not to get Stella killed as you can expect from him, "Um, open the door!" Chrome shouted as Stella immediately reached out for the knob.

Once the door opened he immediately rushed in and kicked back, closing the door in the process. He gingerly placed Stella down on the couch as he fell on his face, tired and exhausted, "Chrome?" is the only thing he heard as he passes out.

 **One Hour Earlier**

"Alright, Stella. Let's hurry back home." Chrome said as he began parkouring, Stella just right behind him. However, when they reached the last parkour area, "Alright, you know what to do." Chrome stated as he squatted, "Um... Y-yeah." she replied back as she let herself get a piggy back ride, Chrome then tried to use Quickstep but to no avail, didn't happen, "Uh... Chrome, anytime now?" Stella said as he's trying his hardest to use his magic, "It's... Not... Working."

"W-what? How can we get home then?!" she exclaimed as he sweat dropped, "Uh... by placing blocks, I supposed." he replied, "Do you have any?" she asked once more as Chrome checked his inventory, "Uh... yeah, I'm guessing it's enough for us to get down." he answered as he squatted back down, letting Stella to get off him, then he started placing blocks. When they finally got out of the pyramid they saw it was well over thirty minutes left before sun fall, "Ah cripes..."

"Let me guess, you can't use Quickstep either?" Stella asked which got a reply of him shaking his head, "We better hurry up then."

"Alright..."

 **A Day Later**

"Chrome!" Stella called out as she was busy baking something, "Chrome?! Where are you?!" she called out once more but no one answered, "Now where is that trouble-making guardian of mine?" she decided to look for him and untied the apron around her waist and placed it on the hanging rack. She looked all around the house and even the basement to find no signs of him anywhere, and thus, she decided to look outside. Once she opened the door, she looked around then got out.

She knew that he wouldn't go that far so she went to the back side of the house, to see Chrome swinging his sword around. She went to the corner and looked around it, observing him train. By the way he's acting, she saw desperation in every movement he makes, it all screams desperation that she's starting to feel sorry for him. Now knowing about that, she just let him train and went back the house, preparing to make more baked goods. This went on for days, then those days turns to months as he continues to keep on training.

His way of training is exercising during the day and monster hunting at night. He had acquired a lot of scars, mostly noticeable on his arms and forearms if he didn't wear his jacket. This in turn caused him to have a more muscular and toned body than before and his swordplay can now be compared to a veteran soldier, _"Why is he trying so hard to guarantee my safety?"_ Stella asked to herself as she watches Chrome exercise, _"I have to find out."_

"Chrome?" she called out as she walked slowly towards Chrome, "Hm? What is it, Stella?" and during those months, he managed to kick out his habit of calling her princess to which she was glad, "Why are you training so hard? Do you really want to be a trusted citizen of my father's kingdom, to the point that you'll do anything to protect me?" she finally asked as Chrome just looked at her then started giggling, "W-what's so funny?!"

"After all this months, you got the wrong impression of me..." he trailed off, "I never wanted to be a trusted citizen, I'm just here to repay your kindness many times over." he answered as Stella was shocked with the answer, "That was months ago!" she exclaimed, "Yes, I know that but you helped a lot more than you expected, you helped me restore my strength and even got me out of prison." he replied looking at his sword, which looked sharper than before, "That was only one night! You on the other hand is suffering for me for months!"

"Who said I was suffering?" Chrome asked which took her off guard, "Yes, what you said was true but there are other reasons why I'm continuing to accompany, not because of your father's words of course. It's because..." he trailed of and started to look away slowly, "I care for you. You're the first person to show me kindness in this world and I want you keep on showing kindness to others. Lucky for me, you're a princess and about to be queen in about... three months from now."

"That means..." Stella stated trailing off, "That means, you'll be able to fulfill the wish I have." Chrome said ahead of her even finishing her sentence, "What about you?" Stella asked, "I don't know... Probably build an orphanage? To spread your kindness to children." Chrome suggested to himself, "Would you think of finding love?" she asked, "Love, huh..." he looked up at the sky, "I'll go with the flow." he answered which gave a little push for Stella, "Um... Chrome?"

"Yes, Stella?" he asked, "Do you like me?" she asked now trying to get an answer, "What? Of course I like you." Chrome asked not getting what she meant, "No I mean, do you 'like' like me?" she asked as his features were now covered in shadows which she thought to herself as a no, she then turned back whilst looking down, "Yes." she turned around once more shocked about his answer, "But, there are rules that we need to keep, princess." he replied which shocked her, hearing her title once more from him no less.

"Can you make me a promise?" she asked as Chrome nodded, "Would you be my boyfriend until the next three months is over?"

"Why would you want to make that kind of promise?" he was surprised to say the least, why would she want him to be her boyfriend in a limited time, and why him no less?, "Because I want to experience love! My father would plan to make me marry a duke or a duke's son..." she said in a sad tone, "I don't want to marry yet without experiencing love first! Can you make the promise?"

 _"Can I really make this promise? It'll make her happy, that I can see very well..."_ he thought carefully, _"Would it truly make her happy for a long time?"_

"If that is your wish, I will make that promise, 'sugar'." he stated and added in a pet name to see if it rolls on his tongue well, "Yes! Thank you, dearest!" Stella exclaimed happily as she lunges at Chrome, giving him the biggest bear hug yet, "C-can't... breathe..." he said in between breathes as he tapped her shoulder lightly, "O-oh! Sorry!" Stella said a bit ashamed but he smiled, she noticed the smile and just returned a brighter one, "I'm so happy right now."

 _"So am I."_ Chrome thought as he sat back up, "I guess I should take a break now, no?"

"Definitely, come on, I baked apple pie." Stella said as she stood up and went back to the house, "My favorite." he chuckled as he followed suit, _"I better show as much love as possible, of course, without popping her cherry."_

Every day, you could probably guess is a very happy time for the couple, as they share laughs and their love is growing bigger and bigger, however, Chrome was already preparing for the inevitable break-up. He is hoping that Stella is doing the same thing. He was preparing something as well, he made his own blacksmith in the basement and is currently making another longsword, "What are you doing, dearest?" Stella asked as she lovingly hugged him from behind, "I'm creating another sword."

"Your old sword is stronger, why would you want to make another?" she asked, "Well, I want a more professional looking sword." he reasoned, "Why?" she asked once more, "So I would look like real guardian." he gave another reason, "But you're my boyfriend right now, not my guardian." she stated as he sighed, "Are you preparing for the inevitable?" Chrome gave a question, "Y-yes... I still remember the promise." she replied, "That's why I'm creating another sword."

"What would you do with Hunter?" Stella asked, "I'll probably give it to you, as a memento of sort." Chrome answered as he created a steel blade, obsidian hand guard, and an obsidian tool rod for giving the newly created weapon Reinforced XIII on it, "So... What's the name?" Stella asked genuinely curious, "Guardian." Chrome stated as she was filled with joy, "Oh! It suits you so well!" she exclaimed as she hugged his head while said head has sank in between her assets.

"Hey, I thought you're only making a sword!" Stella said noticing that he also made a manyullyn knife blade, paper crossbar, and steel tool rod and created a tons of daggers, "So what's this weapons' name?"

"Pray." Chrome replied, "Prey? As in the hunted?" Stella asked, "No, pray, as in prayer." he stated as she nodded, "You gave holy-like names to weapons you would use to kill... kind of ironic." she added in as she giggled while he laughs, "Yeah but I didn't thought of the name." he stated cryptically as she immediately looked at him curiously, "Who thought of the names then?" she asked as he didn't answer at all instead he ushered her to follow, "Could you help me create armor for me?"

"Full body armor?" Stella asked as she happily complied, "No, not full body, I might not be able to fight well considering I trained fighting while moving around." he replied back as they started working on his armor. They finished his armor in about a week or so and when he wore it, Stella was about to fall in bliss seeing her boyfriend become the knight in shining armor she truly wanted, however, the armor only covered his limbs such as, right and left arm, hands, upper legs, his shins except his foot isn't clad in armored boots.

"I feel like my father's knights should just wear it like you do, but, I guessed it's all for the sake for them to be protected." Stella stated as she hugged his armored left arm, "You look really charming, dearest. I feel like I should wear armor as well." she said as Chrome shook his head, "I rather not let you wear armor."

"Why?" Stella asked a bit disappointed, "It'll cover your beautiful body." he said flattering Stella, "Oh come on, let's go back up." Stella said as she went up the stairs, "Be right there, just got to remove the armor." he reasoned and when he was finished he followed suit up the stairs, "Are you sure you're prepared for it?" Chrome asked once they were in the bedroom, "Of course... I'm prepared for it two months ago." Stella said as he nodded, "Tomorrow is a big day; we better sleep our last sleep together."

"Y-yeah... Good night." Stella gave a peck on his cheek, "Good night to you too." he gave a peck on her forehead as they start to sleep. When Stella woke up she couldn't find him anywhere, however, a letter took his place in the bed, she read it, "Good morning, princess. Today's the day, where you'll be recognize as the real heir to the throne, as your guardian, I'll be with you every step of the way until you reach the castle. I am currently downstairs by the time you read this, preparing your meal and about to prepare your bath as well. - Your Guardian, Chrome"

 _"I guess it's over now..."_ Stella thought as she got out of the bed and into the dining room to see her rather regal meal on the table, "Ah, hello there, princess. Your breakfast is ready and I'm about to prepare your bath. If you may excuse me." Chrome said still not clad in his armor went up the stairs and into the bathroom, _"It really is over."_ she thought sadly as she slowly ate her breakfast, Chrome came back down the stairs and saw the bored expression she have.

"Princess, are you bored? Perhaps this book might help you." Chrome said as he gave a decent size book to her, she read the cover and it says 'Royal Rules', "What is this, Chrome?" Stella asked a bit irritated, "Please read it especially the parts that I have picked out for you in red circles." he answered, "Please finish your meal and prepare to take a bath, we will leave at 10 AM."

"I'm not hungry." she stated as she pushed the plate away from her, "Alright, please take a bath then, if you're bored, you can take the book with you." Chrome said, "Now if you may excuse me, I need to prepare as well." she just sighed as she went up the stairs and into the bathroom, she stripped all of her clothing then got into the bath, as her guardian suggested she brought the book with her and read the parts that is inside the red circle. Once she found the part she began reading as her eyes started to widen.

Along with her eyes, her smile is widening as well, she's finally filled with hope, "You're planning to do this, dearest?" she said to herself as her smile never faltered, "You really are smart." she finished her bath and put on a fresh pair of clothes and exited out of the bathroom. She packed everything that she needed and went towards the front door, before she opened it, she looked back. She remembered the good times they had here, from the house still on construction until it was decorated by her.

She then went out the door and was greeted by the armored figure of Chrome, who had his hood raised, covering the entirety of his face, "Are you all set now, princess?" he asked as she nodded, "Let's go." they went on their way, luckily for them, they were only two hours away from her father's kingdom. When they were about to arrive, Chrome then tugged on his hood trying to make his face less visible, it helped a lot when he looked a bit lower. Stella noticed this but didn't bother about it considering her father's people are slightly hostile to human.

The guards noticed the princess coming back as some of them sounded a horn, the citizens of the kingdom starts to come out of their homes and into the main street where the princess will definitely pass through. The giant gate opened and here comes the princess walking through the gate way followed suit by her loyal guardian. They cheered for their princess, surviving the harsh wilderness outside the castle walls while sneering at the guardian following her, knowing that he is a human.

Some of the cheekier children decided to throw anything that is light enough for them to throw at the guardian, only for the guardian to dodge or stab the object with a dagger. He just picked off said objects from his dagger and throws it down to his side. However, one kid managed to hit him on the head as he stopped walking, Stella noticed it as well as she gasped.

She saw Chrome's eyes began glowing blue and yellow erratically. Chrome then breathe in deeply then breathes out making the erratic glow disappear, "Huh? Why did you stop, princess?" Chrome asked noticing it, "Continue on."

"R-right." Stella replied as she continues walking towards her father's castle. Once they were there, there were knights formed in two straight lines at either side of the gray carpet and when she walks past them, they would kneel down on one of their knees, "Welcome back my dear daughter." the king's booming voice echoed through the room, "I am back, father, mother." Stella stated as the king and queen nodded, "I assume you are healthy and well?" the queen asked her daughter.

"Yes, mother. Thanks to my guardian." Stella replied, "Ah, him. How is he?" the king asked as she answered for Chrome, "Yes, he is well."

"I assume he protected you until the end?" the king asked once more as she nodded, "He has the scars to prove it." Stella stated, "Show it to me then." the king said as Chrome waited for Stella to give him the word, she did and he removed his armor on his arm and rolled up his sleeves to show their highness the scars he have accumulated from protecting the princess and from training, "Why is your arms the only parts that have scars?" the queen asked as Chrome looked at his arms, "If I have any scars on other parts of my body... I guess that means I failed as her guardian."

"What do you mean by that?" the queen asked intrigue by his answer, "I got this scars during battles against large amounts of enemies, mostly a band of thieves or bandits. If I get a scar on my chest or head, I wouldn't be able to fight anymore, unlike my arm where if I lose one, I can still fight." Chrome answered to which the queen humbly nodded her head, "I see."

"According to our deal." the king began, "If my daughter is unharmed and is well, you will be a trusted citizen of my kingdom, and I will grant you that."

"Father! I have a better idea!" Stella intervenes as the king gave a questioning hum, "What would that be?" Stella then clasped her hands together and gave a smile, "I would like him to be my personal knight!" she stated as the king was surprised, "W-why?!" the king exclaimed losing the regal tone he had, "Because he did a better job in protecting me than any of the servants or knights you assign to me, dad!" Stella replied with no trace of the regal tone either.

"Okay, let us test him, he'll fight one of the Knight Captains and if he wins, he'll be your personal knight." the queen stated as the king looked at her about to deny the statement but she just glared at her husband shutting him up, _"This is really funny."_ Chrome thought trying to prevent himself from laughing, "Is that okay, Chrome?" Stella asked her guardian as he bowed formally, "I'm at your beck and call." he replied as Stella looked back to her parents, "He agrees."

 **At the Fighting Yard**

"Are you two ready?" the king's voice boomed as the Knight Captain and Chrome nodded, both of them unsheathing their weapons, "The rules is very simple, you can use any weapons and you can kill if you have to." the king stated as Stella exclaimed, "What?!" the king looked back to her daughter with a commanding look to shut up to which she did, _"Please win."_

"Okay, begin!" the king shouted as the Knight Captain waited for Chrome to make a move, to which he did by walking carefully towards him, his right hand holding Guardian ready and his left hand behind his back ready to use Pray. The Knight Captain didn't take that move so kindly as he pulled out his bow and shot at him, Chrome took Pray and threw it at the captain as well and he spins to the right, avoiding an arrow to the face. The captain saw what Chrome threw and dodged it as well but with less finesse.

When the captain shot at him once more, he would return it by throwing another dagger, they kept on dodging until Chrome threw multiple daggers at the captain immediately forcing him to roll out of the way but when the captain was about to shoot another arrow, Chrome was right in front of him thanks to his sword's lunging ability, "Surprise!" he exclaimed as he kicked the captain down and held his sword near his throat, "I won." he stated as he sheathes his sword and looked at the king, bowing formally.

"Okay, daddy! He's my personal knight now!" Stella said in the happiest tone the king and queen had heard yet and they had her since she was a kid, "Better keep this promise as well, honey." the queen stated as the king grumbled yes, "What about keeping his promise?" Stella asked, "Your father, tried to break the deal we made with your personal knight." the queen said as Stella suddenly began to look angrier by the second, "Princess! I think the kingdom is under attack!"

"What did you say, Chrome?!" Stella asked shocked, "Because a couple of lit TNT is falling around me!" Chrome stated as indeed lit TNT is dropping around, "Oh no!"

* * *

 **The end of chapter... So... let's cut the chase, to anybody who sent me an OC upgrade him or her because right now my OC is at stage three out of four and considering his already strong at stage two. So get to it and I'll be waiting. Also I might have to recap what he got so far.**

 **Feral Swordplay = Chrome trained himself instinctively in the art of sword play. Now he brings in an animal-like fighting style that can create openings or even make the opening bigger to strike his enemies down. Also he takes advantage of his surroundings and anything else that can give him the edge in fighting.**

 **Guardian = His longsword, has the the modifier of Reinforced and Sharpness.**

 **Pray = His dagger, has the modifier of Self-Repair, Sharpness, and Life-steal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Must type, chapter.**

 **Shine Archetype = Bullet hell... Projectiles... Hm... Eureka!**

 **TheHerobrine = Too lazy to quote a quote.**

 **Undertario = ...**

 **Guest = I would like to know the names my readers go by... You're no exception.**

 **TYPING!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gods' Harmony**

"Captain!" the king called out as said knight appeared, "Gather all of your men and intercept the attackers!"

"At once, your majesty." the captain bowed respectfully as he went to the barracks, "Chrome! Help my father's soldiers to defend!"

"As you wish." Chrome bowed as he readies his sword and moved out, "My dear daughter, I have some doubts about your knight, can you assure me that he can help?" Stella's mother asked once she was standing in front of her, "Absolutely, mother." Stella replied with so much confidence that it reassured her mother, "If you say so."

"Oh boy." Chrome said to himself as he noticed the destruction of the kingdom, _"Alright, I can do this. I just need to save the civilians and help the soldiers."_ he planned out inside his head as he began fighting, "Huh, is he one of us?! Why is he fighting his own kind?!" one of the human soldiers exclaimed as Chrome kept fending off anybody about to past him, "You! What are you doing siding with this half-breeds?!" one of them demanded an answer from him, "What I'm doing is none of your business. What my business is, however, is not letting anybody get past me."

"Suit yourself, traitor." the captain of the human soldiers stated rather viciously as he raised his hand towards Chrome, "Charge through the soldiers! We just need to strike down their king!"

Like a feral beast on its guard, Chrome stood on all fours and had his sword on his left hand and dagger at his right, "Not if I have anything to say about that!" Chrome growled as the 'allied' soldiers charged as well. Chrome then stood up and laid low, enough then charged as well. With swift and deadly strikes from his sword, he cut down the enemies in front of him and when he gets damaged he would strike using his dagger to heal himself. As the fight continues on, everyone were inside the castle, some are panicking and some are reassuring each other.

"My people! Everything will be alright, have some faith in our brethren that they'll win this." the king spoke in a booming tone, "My personal knight will make sure of that!" Stella added as her father looked at her, "Are you sure about that, my dear daughter?" the king asked in a skeptic tone, "Very sure, 'dear' father." Stella replied as the king looked at her for a few seconds then turned back to his people. The past minutes all they heard were clashing blades and explosions, however, what they dreaded the most came true.

The castle's giant doors were busted open as a few soldiers and Chrome went flying through it and landed a meter away from the people. Chrome was the first to stand up and used his sword as a leverage, "Dammit." Chrome huffed out as he started throwing daggers through the door and managed to do a direct hit from several enemy soldiers, regaining his health back, standing tall once more, "Kill them all!" they all heard a soldier said as they flooded through the busted door, "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

He then ran at them, hacking, slashing, and blocking the attacks as best as he can but with his animal-like instincts he was managing until giant war hammer suddenly appeared swinging at his face which made him fly back and land on his front, "Now the problem is out of the way... Kill them all, leave no survivors!" the enemy wielding the war hammer stated. Chrome's vision became very blurry as he was bloody, however, he's determined to keep his promise and tried to stand up. He's eyes started flashing blue or yellow respectively as his entire body started twitching erratically.

* * *

 **Somewhere in a Void of Space**

"Brother! We got an unexpected situation." a man with white eyes stated, "Hm... It appears so." a bearded man with black eyes agreed, "What do you think will happen if our magical essences join together?" the man with white eyes stated, "I don't know brother, our powers, personality, and judgement is all polar opposites to each other, if it were to combine... I suspect we will be dealing with him who can control our powers now relatively easier than before." the bearded man replied as they continue to watch.

"What do you mean, brother?" the white eyed man asked curious, "Let's say, his only limits is the mana around him or should I say, life essences around him." the bearded man replied, "Would he become a threat to the entire world?" the white eyed man asked, "I don't think so, do you?"

"..." the white eyed man stopped and thought for a while, "We'll have to keep a close eye on him."

* * *

 _"Come on, Chrome. Wake up! We need you right now!"_ Stella thought as they were slowly being backed at the end of the castle, she then saw Chrome twitching erratically until she saw him smash his fist on the ground cracking a few blocks in the process, his hands started glowing green as he slowly stood up while still facing the ground, "Do you honestly think... That I'm gonna let you murder all of them... With me around." Chrome then looked directly at them as both of his eyes are glowing green, "Do you?!"

He then teleported in between the enemy soldiers and the citizens, "Give them some space, wouldn't you?" Chrome stated as he slashed his sword forward causing a strong wind that knocked them back a few meters, "There we go and now, let's settle this!" Chrome said as he sheathes his sword and started throwing knives in the air which kept afloat thanks to a green aura surrounding them. He threw enough daggers in the air that it'll become a hail storm of blades if it ever drops.

The citizens were all in awe with the display of power, even the king and queen. Stella however, was the proudest, _"I knew you can do this."_ she thought as Chrome suddenly raised his glowing right hand as all of the daggers started pointing at the enemy, "Run if you can! War Storm!" Chrome shouted as he immediately held his hand forward which triggered all of the daggers to move towards the enemy at incredible speeds but before any enemy would bleed to death, they were already run- retreating tactically ergo, a few but not all humans died.

"Oh no you don't." Chrome said as he used Quickstep to cut off the soldier's exit, completely stopping them in the process, "You know, I'm a naturalist. That means I know and grew to respect karma... and... as you could probably see outside." Chrome pointed his thumb at the back as there were lot of humob skeleton soldiers that were slain, "I know they've been pricks to me but hey, there's always time for a clean start." he continued until it ended with a smile, "You have two options right now."

"One, you can try and go past me and two, you could try and kill the civilians at the back." Chrome stated as the soldiers pondered then some of them immediately rushed towards the civilians ready to kill them with their unsheathe weapon only for them to stop when a giant wall of daggers appeared and is dangerously pointing at them. They tried to run back but they were immediately stabbed at the back by a few of the floating daggers, "So, how about you guys try suggestion number one?"

"Whoops, my bad, **none of the suggestions I gave you works**." Chrome smiled rather too innocently, "Here's another suggestion for you all... **Go to the void**!" Chrome said with negative karma-like energy flows out of his mouth like dry ice. He then howls as the glow of his eyes and hands shone brighter. Yellow Strings shot out of both of his hands and stuck to the ground pinning him in place, the inside of his mouth shining green as well and looked like it was about to erupt like an active volcano, "Erupting Core."

The green energy pooling from his mouth shot forward at a large size that it covered the entire army seemingly incinerating them all to dust, "I... did... it..." he felt nausea flooding his brain and tiredness causing him to fall down and Stella stopped aiming at the vanishing army and instead dropped her bow and quiver down to help tend to Chrome, "Chrome? Chrome! Wake up dar- I mean my personal knight!"

"Prin...cess... you... shouldn't shout like that... it's not princess-like of you... heh..." Chrome stated as he was forced to lie up and face her smiling, however, this act made her very angry, "You idiot!" Stella slapped him causing him to lose unconscious, "Whoops." she covered her mouth processing what just happened and when it did she felt really bad, however, when she saw he was still smiling, she couldn't help but smile as well, "You idiot." she whispered to herself as she calls for a medic.

Two or three days later, the sickbay was at its liveliest as the princess kept on visiting her personal knight, who happened to have bandages all around his body and strangely his right eye, "Princess, calm down. I'm fine as the doctor and I said." Chrome replied as he had his hands going up and down stating 'sit down and not on me' to Stella, "How are you sure that you're fine?! The doctor I can understand but you?" Stella asked still sitting on his bed, "A memory of my ambitions came back to me..."

"When I turned seven, I was lying down on the bed with my parents, asking me what I wanted to be... at first I said I wanted to serve the community by being a fire fighter but then my father suggested being a doctor, I pondered... and well a year later... I was obsessed." Chrome replied having a very fond look that even Stella couldn't resist and snuggle up to him, "Good night princess." Chrome stated as he immediately went under the covers as he senses somebody getting even closer, "Princess? Are you in here? Your majesty has requested your presence at once."

"Eeh! Um... Yes, I'll be there, captain. You can continue on now." Stella said as she was surprised and immediately sat on the chair besides the bed, trying to sit down properly and fix her hair, "Um... Of course, princess." the captain went on his way as Stella sighed, "Well you heard the man, you're father is requesting you." Chrome immediately got out of the covers and sat up; "Probably about me." he sweat dropped as Stella stood up and kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back. Now don't go anywhere."

 _"What does she take me for? A kid?"_ Chrome thought as he watched her retreating figure, he sighed and said, _"That beam... It didn't kill them, it sent them back... but why do I get the feeling that I sent them all back naked?"_ he sweat dropped but then jumped a little as the entire room was filled with soldiers wielding spears... though they're pointing at him, "Whoa, whoa, easy. You might poke out my other eye." Chrome stated as he raised his glasses to feel the bandage around his right eye while having his left hand raised high up, "Let me guess, your majesty 'demands' my 'sickly' presence?"

 _"I knew it."_ Chrome thought as he was dragged towards the throne room being thrown down like some sort of dirty rag, "Greetings your majesties." Chrome greeted as tried to kneel down properly, "What kind of torture would you do to me today?" he said without a trace of emotion that he would be better off being an object, "I don't like how your soldiers is trying my personal knight, dear father." Stella stated as her father sighed, "Stand down. He already saved the lives of everyone in this kingdom, at least show him respect and recognition." the king stated as the soldiers hesitantly put their weapons away.

"I don't blame them, your majesty. After all, beating up somebody who doesn't even want to fight back seems to lessen their anger." Chrome stated as he gave a smile, "Even then, I guess it wouldn't matter now, would it? No matter what you will do, your majesty, you won't erase your citizens' hatred for humans." Chrome stated as he tried to stand up and successfully doing so albeit with shaking legs, "Why did you 'demand' my 'trashy' presence, your majesty?" Chrome continued cutting the royalties feelings even deeper, he then sighed and said, "I know if I'm not needed so... Even if I bet my life just to prove I'm the princess' personal knight, I doubt the rest of the kingdom would treat me the same way the princess did."

Stella then suddenly thought of a rather cheeky and devious plan, "Oh dear, we, the citizens of the Skeleton Kingdom is giving a painful and miserable life for him instead of care and concern. I wonder what would the other kingdoms say if they found out that we've been hurting and insulting a 'human' soldier who vowed to protect the Skeleton Kingdom and even did it at the cost of his right eye and and his entire torso, yet here we are, letting him go, injured."

 _"Huh... She really wants the plan to happen."_ Chrome thought having a poker face on while continuing to walk away, "Halt! I didn't say you were not needed, soldier. I called you here because tomorrow would be a big day for the entire Humob Kingdoms." the king stated stopping Chrome, _"I don't believe the first half, father."_ Stella stated as she conspicuously rolled her eyes, "That means, you will stay with my dear daughter until the event is over." the queen stated, "I'll accept on one condition."

"What is this condition?" the king asked as Chrome turned around and looked at the three royalties intently, "If ever, I heard that the other royalties doesn't want my presence, I'll leave." he stated trying to make things hard for Stella. Why do he want to leave? He thought about it before the siege even happened, _"I'm unwanted by everyone... except her..."_ he thought as the three royalties gave each other a look, "Alright, we'll accept." the queen stated as Stella thought to herself, _"I should ask my friends about human soldiers and their opinions about them."_

The day finally arrived as a group of soldiers and Chrome were assigned to escort the Skeleton Royalties to the meeting place of the rest of the Humob Royalties. Nothing happened during the escort which relieved Chrome but when they were there, he gotta admit it was very impressive. He looked around and thanks to his helmet, his identity is safe, however, out of all the soldiers in the place, he is the most distinguishable soldier around, _"I wonder how they would react to me being a human."_

Stella ushered Chrome to follow her and he did but then slowed down seeing where she was going, _"Goody, her friends."_ Chrome thought as Stella stopped in front of them, her friends took a second to look at the soldier behind her, "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Stella greeted out as they greeted in their own way, "So, what can we do today?" Stella asked as they pondered, "We could test what that knight behind you could do in the battlefield." a girl with sunset orange hair by the name Cupa suggested.

"Chrome? Let me ask him first." Stella stated as she faced him, "Want to do it?", "Can't deny a request from royalties, right?" Chrome replied as Stella nodded, "Alright, he says he will." Stella stated as they all nodded as well. The princes and princesses all asked their parents for setting up the arena which they agreed and when it was finished, everyone all took a seat, the bystanders sitting on the benches while the royalties were sitting on their designated throne-like chairs.

Chrome was standing at the middle of the arena and then an Enderman Soldier teleported inside the arena giving a statement that he is gonna fight him, "Unsheathe your weapon when you are ready!" the Ender King stated as the enderman soldier unsheathe his giant broadsword, Chrome unsheathes his long sword. The fight began as the soldier teleported behind him swinging horizontally however it missed when Chrome ducked immediately unsheathing his sword.

After unsheathing his sword he immediately thrusts the sheathe backwards hitting the soldier's abdomen, the damage however was lessened due to him teleporting before the thrust was at its maximum reach, "He has quick reflexes, I'll give him that." the Ender Queen stated praising Chrome, "Curious, why did he unsheathe his weapon though?" a girl with brown hair whose name is Andria or Andr for short asked, "It's his habit when he doesn't want to mortally hurt anyone." Stella happily replied as they continued watching.

The two combatants stood still as they wait for each other's next move. Chrome then threw his dagger at the soldier who made every royalty except for Stella to laugh, "Pathetic, he doesn't know Enders will never get hit by projectiles." the Ender King stated rather smug as the ender soldier teleported away from the projectile. The ender then appeared behind Chrome and slashed vertically however, it only hit the air "He's part Ender?!" the Ender King suddenly got a bit angry.

"Nope!" Stella stated as Chrome appeared behind the ender soldier, jumping up and hitting the back of the soldier's head using the hilt of his sword, knocking the soldier out cold, "Bravo, Chrome!" Stella clapped as well as her parents, "Why do you have an Ender Soldier without our permission?" the Ender Queen asked, "Auntie, Andr is taller than me by a foot or more, and Chrome here is just the same height as me." Stella stated as Chrome appeared besides her, "I assure you, I am no ender, your majesty."

"Daddy! Can he fight one of our soldiers?" Cupa asked her dad if Chrome can, "Of course, I'm very curious about his fighting style." the Creeper King replied, "Would fight another?" he asked to Chrome as he bowed, "If you wish." Chrome replied as he uses Quickstep to get back in the arena, "Send a willing soldier to fight!" the Creeper King stated as a creeper soldier were already in the arena with Chrome, "Unsheathe your weapon when you are ready!" the Creeper king announce as the two combatants did so.

"Begin!" with that, the creeper soldier suddenly was in front of Chrome which surprised him and even more so when he was punched full force sending him flying towards one of the arena walls, "Huh, that was quicker than expected." Cupa stated as they wait for the smoke to clear and when it did, Chrome was standing up right and was dusting his sleeves, "Or maybe not." Cupa's smile widens finally seeing a more interesting fight, "My turn." Chrome said as he Quickstep in front of the soldier and gave an uppercut causing the receiving end to fly upwards for about fifteen blocks high, "I think he is an Enderborn."

Stella sighed tired of hearing them accuse Chrome as an enderborn and started explaining, "If you look intently on his hands and feet, you'll see it blazing with green energy. He can use magic, a strong and flexible one at that." she started, "If you could look at his visor, you would see the same colored energy blazing from his eye, which triggers his power." she finished explaining but then, "Eye? Don't you mean eyes?" a girl with gellatin like body named Jells asked trying to make sure.

"Well... erm... He temporarily lost his depth perception." Stella answered as they all nodded in understanding that Chrome was using magic but then something unexpected happen which made almost made Stella drop her jaw down to the ground and maybe her heart also as the creeper soldier swings an uppercut at Chrome who dodged it, however, the blast of the punch made his helmet fly off him. Some of the royalty that have deep anger against humans seems all said at the same time, "A human!"

These royalties seem to be the Zombie, Blaze, Ghast, Arachnid, Slime, and Magma Cube, however, the adults were the only ones who shouted. Chrome's left eye glowed even stronger as the feeling of agitation stirred him restless, "You have much to explain, Thanatos." the Ender king said to the Skeleton King, "It appears I do, Azekah." the Skeleton King replied to the Ender King, "Calm down! This human is my daughter's guardian, who protected and took care of my daughter very well."

"How can we be sure he won't betray us all?!" the Zombie King exclaimed, "Calm yourself, Chale." Thanatos stated as he coughed, _"For the love of Notch! Please don't say you don't want Chrome here!"_ Stella hoped inside her head knowing that if she says the wrong thing, the the thing she dread the most right now would happen in a flash, "Chrome, stop fighting!" Thanatos ordered as he did so along with the Creeper King ordering his soldier as well, "I think I know how he can show his loyalty, by fighting 'it'." Chale stated as the Skeleton King almost lost his posture.

"You mean 'it'? Those monsters that invaded our kingdoms respectively, causing destruction in it's wake?!" Thanatos exclaimed as Chale nodded, "Alright, if that is to prove his loyalty, Chrome! On your guard!" Thanatos ordered as Chrome drew his sword, "Release the Mutant Zombie!" Chale shouted as Chrome heard clanging chains and roaring as a gate opened and inside was a gigantic and blocky zombie held by ten Zombie Soldiers using chain as they drag it to the inside of the arena.

The soldiers then let go and ran away back into the gate as it shut tight, the Mutant sets its eyes on Chrome and roared as it charged at him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chrome exclaimed as he backed away and Quickstep once the mutant was too close for comfort. He then appeared on top of its head looking down at it, "Boy, you're rather ugly toda... I mean forever." Chrome smiled as the mutant suddenly claps its hands above him but hits only air as Chrome Quicksteps back in front of it.

"He's toying with the monster?!" Chale exclaimed not believing what he is seeing right now, "Guess so." Azekah replied, "Hey ugly! Over here!" Chrome shouted at the mutant as he waves his arms around getting its attention however once the mutant looks at him, he would Quickstep to the other side, "I said, over here!" Chrome stated after two more Quicksteps and would use it once more to get behind the mutant stabbing it through its head which killed it, "It is done, your majesty... Or not!"

He jumped back as the mutant stood up once more and roared, causing the earth to shake and block zombies to appear out of the ground, "Eh?" Chrome looked at the scene in front of him to see the burning zombies march towards him but sadly, they would die before they even reach him, "Nice... Aaagh!" Chrome was sent flying by the mutant and then smashed back down by it causing a few blocks to break from under him making a crater in the process, "He's strong but he's too cocky for his own good." the Creeper King stated as Stella had her hands clasped together, _"Take this seriously! Like your life is depending on this!"_

"That's it!" Chrome shouted as he immediately stood up lighting his hands and feet with the same green energy that is now noticeable to everyone, "War Storm!" Chrome began Quickstepping around the mutant placing a dagger in his wake and continuing it until a sphere made of floating daggers enveloped the mutant, "Bladed Coffin!" Chrome shouted as he gripped his right hand tightly and quickly causing the the sphere of daggers to rotate opposite to each other (In other words some of the daggers in each row starts spinning to the left and the others starts spinning to the right).

The sphere of daggers then starts shrinking and when the mutant tried to punch through, well the daggers cut through its iron fist, "If you revived from my last attack I guess third time's the charm!" Chrome stated as the mutant died from a thousand compressed puncture, lying down in cuts everywhere, "Yellow String!" Chrome stated as he shot one from his left and right and started going back, making a make-shift slingshot, "Oooh! Daddy, daddy! Look he also uses string!" a little cave spider girl named Silk happily stated as the Arachnid King could only smile at her daughter and continued watching the fight intently.

Once the mutant stood up once more Chrome immediately shot himself forward at incredible speed and slashes at the mutant, while keeping hold of Yellow Strings, Chrome then uses his feet to stop himself from slinging back to his original position which made him look like he's lying down with his knees at his stomach, "Hey, over here!" Chrome announce as the mutant looks at his direction and smashes the ground causing a few rocks to fly up and hit his back side, "Ouch! That was painful~!"

He slingshots himself back and did two slashes this time with his sword and dagger however he lets go of Yellow Strings and grabbed the mutants head and did a flip causing the head to be ripped apart from the mutant's body. The body then disappeared however the head didn't and he just threw it aside but the Arachnid King and Queen exclaimed as their youngest daughter jumped down to the arena and ran towards Chrome who knelt down eye to eye with Silk.

"Mr. Knight! Mr. Knight! Can you give me your string?" Silk asked as politely as possible as Chrome nodded and clasped his hand together and slowly pulls apart the clasped hand to show yellow strings and gave it to her however it is short, "Aw, it's too short." Silk pouted as Chrome chuckled, "Don't worry, princess. This string is stretchable." he demonstrated as he took the string and pulls causing the string to stretch five times it's normal length, 'See? You can weave multiple handkerchiefs with this one string."

"Amazing! Thank you!" Silk hugged him which he didn't hug back considering the royalties in front of him, "Would you like to get back to your parents?" Chrome asked as she nodded, "Alright, hold my hand." he held out his hand as Silk took it. He then Quickstep in front of the Arachnid King and Queen and went back in to the arena, "Mommy! Daddy! Look, I got a string from him!" Silk happily stated to her parents as she showed the two inch string, "It's rather short."

"He said we can make multiple handkerchiefs with this one string!" Silk stated, "Okay, what do you think, is he loyal enough?" Thanatos stated as the entire royalties scrutinized him, "If he can do a little favor,we'll all agree that he is trustworthy enough." the Queens stated which made Chrome tilt his head to the left curious, _"Why do I feel like I'm gonna have a few love rivals?"_ Stella thought as her eyes widen and so well as Chrome's left eye upon hearing what the Queens said.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Thank you all guys and gals for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed it stay tune because there is absolutely no more schedules happening that I have previously stated in my previous stories. Reason is... School. Well with that out of way! Let me recap Chrome's power progression**

 **Servant of Nature = He now uses life force to cast his very potent magic. His power is limited to the life force in him and around him.**

 **Flow of Nature = He now have nature's life force flowing through him, caused by two great deities' magics fusing together in one host.**

 **Well, considering all of this now, I think it's time to show the winning OCs in the next chapter or so. Now with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello there everybody! Chrome here! While the writer is obviously too lazy to write the introduction as you can see from previous chapters and he's quite busy playing a game; so he asked me (forced me) to do it for him. So anyways, let's go and react for him._**

 ** _RebelWingsProduction97 = Well, if you do a bit more research, the concept of my powers was inspired by Sans from Undertale and maybe a few other characters that also has the same powers._**

 ** _SCP -788 Entity = Well I'm glad that you like the story the writer is creating.. and the crap he forces us to do!_** **Hey! I didn't hear any complaints from you when Stella kisses you multiple times in my stories! _U wot m8?_**

 ** _Xanderush305 = Ahh, the creator of the most dreaded thing known to mankind. A Xander Andujare... Eeh, I still get chills just hearing that name... Well anyways the writer wishes you to learn that he misunderstood you... in one thing... He could've have sworn he read 'you're' in your review._**

 ** _Undertario = Really, writer? I'm surprised you haven't become insane yet._** **Who said I wasn't? Fight fire with fire, and in this case fight insanity with insanity. _I'm guessing whoever is the most craziest person would win?... Don't jump off the window!_ Weee!**

 ** _Guest = Well, I'm not the only one with that kind of powers, right? I mean the writer is trying his best to make it more, unique. On top of that, the writer already decided and made my powers before we even heard of Sans the skeleton. Thank you for comparing though._**

 ** _Well, I guess I have to go check if he's injured or not (looking through the window). Huh, he's running like a lunatic, see what have you guys done? Now me and the rest of the gang is gonna suffer even more thanks to your idiotic reviews. Well anyways, without further ado! Let the story begin!_** **Eureka! Eureka! Eureka!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hello... Rival!**

 _"Out of all the first orders they gave..."_ Chrome thought as he was currently walking on the paved grounds of a human kingdom, the residents of said kingdom were looking at him with suspicion or curiosity, _"They gave me an order that requires me to wear... a suit..."_ he finished his thought as he was indeed wearing a medieval butler's outfit, walking with a polished ebony wood cane, _"Jeez, I better get their snacks then, though, they requested human snacks which is rather weird."_

"Hm?" he hummed as he noticed a peculiar girl walking ahead of him, holding what seems like two bags of ingredients for baking, "Hm." he hummed once more noticing two men following said girl, "Peculiar." he remarked as he continued to walk. While the girl seems to walk on her merry way, humming a tune as she creates new types of recipes for her bakery, as such she bought enough ingredients to try out the new recipes, and she then stops humming as she senses two different footsteps following her.

She's also sensing another set of footsteps but it was so quiet that that other two is drowning it out. She then reaches inside her coat as she pulls an iron handle slightly, ready to pull it out and retaliate. She then felt air was being sliced as she jumps out of the way, throwing the two bags of ingredients in the process while pulling out an ax out of her coat, "You shouldn't attack me during the day, you... hooligans." she trailed off at the end as she noticed her two attackers dropping down on the ground unconscious.

She then looked at the culprit who did this and is quite shocked to see a servant, "My word, don't you know a lot of people is starving and would do anything do get one piece of rice." the servant stated as he dust off his clothes, "Here you go. I suggest that you bake bread then give it to the starved if you're gonna continue throwing precious ingredients." he stated as he gave her the two bags back, she looked inside and was surprised to see that every ingredient wasn't ruined.

 _"He's definitely strong."_ she thought as she smiles, "Thank you so much for your help!" she thanked him as he reacts with a grin, "No worries... Oh by the way, do you know where the bakery is?" he asked as she nodded, "Yes, I run a bakery just a few houses over there. Come on, follow me!" she cheerily said which sparked a bit of suspicion in the butler, _"She's rather cautious, too cautious. She's acting like I didn't see that heavy ax of hers."_ he thought as he continued acting normally.

He then continues to inspect her; mid-waist length light green hair, green eyes that seemingly becomes blue when they walk under the shade of a house, oddly a knee-length white coat that has only three buttons that were buttoned. With that kind of buttoning, he saw a teal t-shirt and below the white coat, he could see jeans and military boots. Her clothing deemed very odd for him, as he don't see any others wearing jeans or even the boots, "So, as a baker, what is your specialty?"

"What? Oh, my specialty is cookies, they're really popular." she replied as he hummed in thought cupping his chin in the process, "That is rather convenient for me, as I've been requested to get cookies." he stated as she found a way to dig deeper, "Who sent you on an errand, hm?" this question caused him to look at her, "I prefer not to answer that, I'm already stressed enough as it is from the orders I have been given." he replied as she nodded in understand, _"He's really keen on not giving a single idea on who's ordering him around."_

"Are you well versed in combat?" she asked, "Before I answer your question, we should first introduce ourselves, my name is Chrome." the butler introduced himself, _"I'll just give her my name, I doubt that my reputation would get any bigger."_ he thought to himself, "Call me Halcyone." she replied as he nodded, "Halcyone... What a lovely name, if I'm correct it means peace and tranquility." he stated as she replied with a question, "What does yours mean?" to which he reacted by thinking deeply.

"If my memory serves right, it means color or a metal subtance." he stated as she giggled, "Is that so?" she said as he nodded, "It's a first to hear that." he replied as they finally reached their destination, "Here we are!" she presented her home/bakery which is rather colorful to say the least "Since you helped save my ingredients I think I'll give you the first and second batches of cookies for free." she stated, "No need for such charity, I've only helped without expecting any rewards."

"It's on the house, you've been the best company I had for months, and least I could do is giving you a basket of cookies." Halcyone stated as he knew she will insist on it, "Alright, I'll accept the offer." he said as Halcyone chuckled, "That wasn't an offer to begin with." she then gestures for Chrome to come inside and he did so, sitting on one of the chairs in the dining table and seeing Halcyone bake the cookies, "I have to ask; how much cookies are there in a batch?"

"About 18, why?" she replied as Chrome sweat dropped, "Erm, well... You see, I was specifically asked to acquire about... a stack and a half." he stated as Halcyone almost dropped the tray full of fully baked cookies, "A stack and a half?!" she exclaimed as Chrome sighed, "Yes, I'll pay for the rest of the cookies, do not worry." he stated, "You better, I'm trying to make a living... _Wait... I remembered something..."_ she said to Chrome the first part then thought to herself at the second part.

"How about this..." she trailed of and dropped freshly baked cookies into a jar, "There's a competition currently being held today and the prize is a steep amount of money, it's enough to run my business for years to come and also to help feed the poor." she stated as Chrome slowly got what she was saying, "You want me, to assist you?" he asked trying to make sure of what he understood, "No, I want you to participate. It means that if one loses, the other still has a chance to win."

"Why do you want a servant like me to fight?" he asked as he twirls his cane around, careful enough not to hit anything, "You think I didn't notice? You managed to bash two heads and secure my groceries in a span of two seconds." she recapped what happened, "A servant or not, you have the skill of a martial artist, even thought magic is what makes a martial artist stronger and stronger." she explained as he nodded, getting more information as he went along with it, "Alright. Let's go then."

"You're not gonna eat?" Halcyone asked as Chrome just waved his hand dismissively, "I think the poor needs it more than I do." he stated as she chuckled and went ahead and lead Chrome to the arena. They went to the signing area and Chrome were rather unnerved, receiving unwanted attention from others, _"They haven't met a guy with a suit before, have they?"_ he thought as they went towards the fighter's lounge where they await their names to be announced.

One by one, the fighters heard their names and fought, some of them won, some of them lost. Upon hearing his name, Chrome stood up and went towards the arena where we was pitted against what seems like a male teenager that has his torso bare aside from two leathers belts formed into an X found on his torso. He then lit his hands on fire giving Chrome the impression that he's a fire artisan, "Don't hold back!" he shouted, "Of course." Chrome replied as he tapped the floor once with his cane, sending forth a shock wave made of green aura.

"Whoa! That's more like it!" the fire artisan exclaimed as he started circling Chrome extremely quick, using fire from his hands and feet as boosters, _"Fascinating."_ he thought as he stood there, getting ready for the fire artisan to make his first move, "Hiyaah!" the artisan then dashed towards Chrome at breakneck speed as his hands were ablaze. With the speed the artisan is going, he can knock down an elephant with one strike, if, he can get a hit on Chrome.

He smashes the artisan away from him and then pointed his cane at the artisan which Yellow String came out of, connecting the string of energy to the artisan's torso, "Huh?! What is this?!" the artisan exclaimed as he tried removing the string from him, "It's called Yellow String." Chrome explained as the broadcaster exclaimed the name of his ability, "I can control it at will, retract or expand, and I can decide what to do with it, whenever I want."

"Then I'll just burn it!" the artisan exclaimed as he tried which caught the string on fire, "That's not... Oh." Chrome was about to say when he saw that the burning string disappeared into the artisan's body, "Fascinating." he stated as the artisan had a very big and proud smile, "I'm very invested in this fight, show me what you can do." he stated to the artisan as the smile got even bigger, "What I have in mind!" the artisan shouted as he was now enveloped in a five by five radius of fire.

"Not impressed." Chrome blatantly said as he crossed his arms and his cane hanging from it, "Oh yeah? How about this?!" the artisan replied back as a spear of fire bursts through the sphere and was headed straight towards him, _"Whoa!"_ he ducked rather elegantly, considering he's wearing a suit, "Well that indeed surprised me, wha-" he was about to finished but he saw a fist about to hit his face, he then used Quick Step to get behind the artisan, "Clever, distracting me like that."

He said while he was about to smash his cane on the head of the artisan, only to be blocked by said artisan's forearm. This surprised the artisan as he didn't expect the blow to be empowered with magic, causing his left forearm to break, "Auugghh!" screamed the artisan as he laid flat on the ground, the end of Chrome's cane began glowing green and he was slowly directing it to the artisan's left forearm. When the tip of the cane and the artisan's left forearm connected, Chrome immediately Quick Step away for about ten blocks.

This action surprised everyone who was watching as Chrome began charging a small ball of green energy at the tip of his cane and was aiming at the artisan. He fired the green ball of energy but seems to have missed its mark when the artisan stood up and jumped away, "Nice dodge, for now." Chrome stated as the artisan saw the ball of energy heading towards him once more, "I may have healed your forearm but that doesn't mean I won't exchange it to another handicap."

"That handicap... Is well, that cute little thing chasing you, I must say, it is quite adorable." Chrome described the ball as cute due to its very small size, "Now let's have some fun, shall we?" Chrome stated as his right hand glowed green as the energy ball grow much large and surprisingly faster, "Absorb this!" Chrome shouted for the first time in his fight which surprised the spectators and the broadcasters, "Crap!" the artisan cried out which triggered something inside Chrome causing him to get glimpses of his memory that showed him and a boy as they playfully compete with one another.

 _"Is that you?"_ Chrome's stunned face slowly bore a smile, _"Is that you, Ivor?"_ he asked to himself, _"Yes, it's you."_ he continued, "Ivor!" he shouted happily which caught the artisan off guard getting hit by the energy ball, "H-how do y-you k-know my name?!" the artisan now known as Ivor exclaimed as Chrome laughed, "I'll explain all about this, once I knock you out!" he replied as he spun his cane around causing twelve green balls of energy to appear, "No, I'll be the one to knock 'you' down!"

Ivor shouted back at Chrome as he started channeling enough life force to incinerate an entire army, "Rivals will always be rivals." Chrome stated as he the energy balls started circling on the point of his cane while the point was aiming at Ivor, "Volcanic Core!/Rapid River!" they both announce as a stream of red energy shot out of Ivor while a stream of green energy shot out of Chrome, clashing and both streams seem even no matter what they do.

"Jeez, why do I always get hot headed with you around?" Chrome said as he Quick Step behind Ivor, "Check mate." he stated as he smashes the cane on Ivor's head, causing him to get dizzy and drop down on the ground, he tried to stand up but he has lost his balance, "I'll explain it all after this." he stated as he was announced as the winner, "Let me help you." he continued as he drops a slow moving energy ball at Ivor, which was absorbed into his body slowly recovering his tired body.

"W-who are y-you and how do you know my name?" Ivor stated as his tired words became a bit more energetic, "Use your magic then try to find a memory of yours with a boy name Chrome." he stated as Ivor did so however, it surprised Chrome when Ivor didn't produce a flame but a ball of water, _"He must have access to elemental powers."_ he thought, "Once you remember, how about we both meet up at the exit of this place?" he suggested, "Well see ya, I got another fight."

 **Chapter 7.5: The Tactical Fighter**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the final battle!" the broadcaster named Louis stated with a loud and cheery tone, "It is the moment we've been waiting for! Halcyone the Beautiful Tactician!" he stated earning a blush of embarrassment from her who was currently facing against her opponent in the arena, "Versus, Chrome the Gentleman Powerhouse!" Louis said as Chrome bowed upon hearing the claps of the spectators, "Who do you think is gonna win, Yoshi?!" he asked his colleague.

"Hm... They are both unpredictable in their last fight but I have high hopes for Halcyone to win." Yoshi stated with a quiet and soft tone, totally a polar opposite to his colleague; Louis, "Alright, let us all find out who's gonna win in..." Louis trailed off as everybody began chanting loudly, "Three! Two! One!" they all chanted one by one as Louis finally said, "Begin!" Chrome immediately went ahead and Quick Step behind Halcyone as he was about to strike her when she suddenly disappeared, _"Teleportation?"_

He looked around seeing no signs of her, however, Halcyone is at the side of the arena from him, invisible while holding on to her ax with her right hand. She seems to be holding a silver amulet in a form of a tiger's head which its eyes were shining blue, meaning it has magic, _"He's calm... dangerous."_ Halcyone thought and remarked as she slowly walk around Chrome, _"Alright, let's do this."_ she thought to herself as she looked at Chrome's shoulder and her eyes shone orange for a second before disappearing.

 _"Where could she be?"_ Chrome thought as he analyzed the entire arena not noticing the orange mark located on his left shoulder, "Oh! Halcyone has marked Chrome with Pressure Point!" Louis stated loudly explaining to the audience on what is happening in the arena, "Her tactic of hiding while analyzing her enemies is a very fruitful tactic!" Louis explained with so much enthusiasm, "Halcyone is like a tiger, stalking and analyzing her prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Yoshi stated as his colleague nodded in approval.

Chrome then felt Halcyone's presence appear on his left side as he was struck on his left shoulder, "The first blood has been spilled!" Louis said loudly as everyone gasped even Halcyone, "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as they saw Chrome's entire left arm is only attached with a strand of tissue as he was bleeding profusely, "Oh my." Chrome looked at his arm, he then made his right arm glow a very bright green and immediately placed it on his shoulders, "This is no 't'issue, I hope."

He then used Yellow String and started attaching his arm to his body, he then placed his right hand and started healing it back into place, "I think that works." he stated as he flexes his fingers and rotates his hand around, "I must be serious now." He stated as he closed his eyes and breathe in deeply, "Oh! What does Chrome have in his sleeve?!" Louis stated as everyone awaits his next move but they felt rather tense and heavy as if gravity is being forced down on them even further.

Once the pressure was over over they saw Chrome's eyes wide and overflowing with magic, "So much power is radiating from his eyes! Does that mean he wasn't serious in his last fights?! Does this mean Halcyone is in big trouble?!" Louis said so excited that he was bashing his palm on the desk he and Yoshi is on, "Calm down, we will find out sooner or later." Yoshi said as they were all anxiously waiting for his move, especially Halcyone who was sweating profusely.

"Dew Drop!" Chrome announce as a ball of green energy the same size as a palm shot out of his palm and straight for Halcyone who dodged and disappeared upon touching her amulet, _"He's serious now, I can still defeat him."_ Halcyone thought as she gathers courage. Her eyes then blink with orange for four times as she marked Chrome with more Pressure Points. She then run at full speed towards of this pressure point, his left chest specifically and is gonna hit him using the blunt edge of the ax this time.

She gasped in shock as in a blink of an eye Chrome's cane met the blunt edge of the ax as Chrome slowly looked through her... no, right at her, _"Is he looking at me, or through me?!"_ she panicked as she immediately jumped a few blocks away from each other, _"It's impossible to see me, only thing that can see me is clairvoyant magic and surely he's not using one."_ Halcyone thought to her head as she was sweating and her grip on her ax made her knuckles white.

"Oh! What's this?! Chrome blocked an invisible attack from Halcyone!" Louis said with so much excitement he was about to literally bash his head on the desk, _"I can purposely lose this and forfeit... but judging by his looks, he's not the type to take any wins by surrendering."_ her statement was spot on as she prepares to set her plan in motion, _"Let's do this."_ she then threw four ender pearls high up in the air with different trajectory and different timing as she charges at Chrome.

She kept on striking Chrome while still invisible, however, all her attacks were blocked until Chrome's energy filled eyes widen as she disappeared in front of him. The first ender pearl, fell behind him as she struck the back of Chrome's head and before he even fell, the second ender pearl fell in front of him as Halcyone appeared right in front of him, smashing the right side of Chrome forcing him in that direction. The ender pearl fell as Halcyone intercepted Chrome's falling body.

She spartan kicked him making his body go the other direction and finally the last ender pearl intercepting Chrome's falling body once again and this time without any mercy as raised the ax up and smashed it down on Chrome, using of course the blunt side of the ax causing Chrome to fall down unconscious, "Three, two, one!" counted until Louis finally finished it, "Halcyone has won!" as everyone cheered as Halcyone sighed in relief as she won however her heart stop when everyone stopped cheering and instead gasp.

"What's this?! Chrome has made a decoy with his magic!" Louis announced as indeed the unconscious 'Chrome' turned a bright translucent green as it slowly covers his coat "That was close." they all heard him say as everyone looked towards him. The young girls suddenly had hearts in their eyes and a blush on their face as they saw Chrome's bare torso, Halcyone also blushed as well from his rather built and toned torso, "He's still conscious!" everyone cheered as Chrome used Forcing Will to bring his clothes back to him, luckily for him, he's pants is still on.

He then got put on his sleeveless t-shirt and puts on his coat, buttoning it up once he finished he then started tying his neck-tie back on him and when he did so, Louis began, "The fight is still going on! Eh?" Louis and Yoshi looked and saw Chrome raising his hand, "I forfeit!" he announced loudly shocking everyone, "Chrome has forfeited! Why is that?! What is going on inside his head?!" the broadcaster exclaimed as everyone was too shocked, "Why are you forfeiting?"

Halcyone asked him which the magical screen for the audience was zooming in on her, "Why?" Chrome repeated as the magical screen zoomed in on him, he chuckled and had that charming smile, "I already lost when you all counted down to one." he explained as they all recapped what they did, "Well anyways. You can calm down now." he said as he slowly walked towards Halcyone, stopping in front of her and offering a handshake, "Congratulations." he said as Halcyone and Chrome shook both of their hands.

Everyone cheered as Chrome raised her hand high enough to declare that she is the winner, "What beautiful sportsmanship! A round of applause for this two fighters!" Yoshi stated rather out of character as everyone did so.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Have you remembered yet, Ivor?" Chrome said walking towards his 'friend' as he was currently leaning on a wall, "Of course I remembered, why would I forget my best rival?" Ivor said, "Glad to see you again, Chrome." this greeting made him smile as a bright idea popped inside his head, _"Maybe, just maybe... I can lighten my load in half."_

* * *

 **Well, that's done. Yeah anyways, congratulations on Shiinon-chii! As his OC, Halcyone has been chosen as one of the three OCs that I'm accepting and well, I added an OC of mine, you could probably tell who it is; Ivor Griffith. Well anyways, I'll just write a few of my OC's newly created powers.**

 **Dew Drop = sends out a ball made of pure natural energy, hurling it at an enemy dealing lots of damage.**

 **Hidden Grotto = A Quick Step variant that replaces himself with a replicate decoy while Quick Stepping away. As long as the decoy is still alive, the user will be hidden from anyone's view.**

 **Rapid River = sends out a stream of pure natural energy causing anything in its path to receive tons of damage.**

 **Nature's Whisper = envelopes the user's hand with healing energy, able to heal any types of wounds or injuries at the cost of massive amounts of life energy.**

 **Ancient Vanguard = natural energy flows throughout the user's body, increasing his physical capabilities.**

 **Snake's Perception = allows the user to see heat signatures of every living thing.**

 **Well I guess that's it so with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

 **Have anyone noticed the pun in the chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like I should just take a break, a year or more... probably gonna happen, I don't know when though.**

 **Undertario = In your review... Why is every damn word capitalized?**

 **HiDeKiThEhIdDeN = You're not in your usual spirit, are you?**

 **I probably think that my break would even be recognized until I come back and said that I took it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Wandering Monk in the Clouds**

"Don't look at the princesses lewdly, don't try and touch them lewdly, and most of all... Don't bloody make Rot mad, also if somehow you managed to get in Yaebi's nerves, you'll regret it." Chrome stated to his friend; Ivor as he was trying to hide his face with the hoody he had after coming to this world, all due to Chrome's advice, "You didn't tell me you were serving princesses and princes." Ivor stated as they were making their way back to the Mob Castle, "Not exactly." Chrome replied as he pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time, "What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Ivor asked making Chrome sighed.

"I'm their private knight, alright?" he answered as they continued to walk, "With what you are wearing? I doubt you are." Ivor replied, "Of course." Chrome groaned as they continue their way, "Do you have at least a weapon?" he asked as Ivor opened his mouth slightly and sat down on the path, making them stop in the process, "Hm? Oh." Chrome said as he watched his friend pull out a sword with runes engraved on it, "Enchanted?" he asked, "Hell yeah!" Ivor made his sword lit on fire which made Chrome grin, "I see you still have that personality of yours."

"And I see you don't." Ivor replied back making his grin even wider, "Hurry up before I have to drag your ass." Chrome stated as Ivor wanted to see this and stomped his right foot down to the ground then his left foot, this action caused him to be grounded, "Ha, ha, and ha." Chrome said as Ivor began to glow green, "There we go." he said as Ivor was now floating as he started to walk, he then forced him to do an Indian seat then just what he said before, dragged his ass on the ground.

"Ow ow~" Ivor continued as he felt his ass about to burn, "Alright! Alright! I'll walk!" he gave in as Chrome stopped using Forcing Will, "Good, let's hurry up then." he stated as Ivor stood up then suddenly his left hand burst to flame and shot a 'small' stream on Chrome's buttocks, "Aagh, shi~!" Chrome reacted immediately by jumping up and suddenly, "That's it." Chrome then took a fighting stance then used Forcing Will on Ivor, "W-what are you doing?" Ivor asked who is very nervous and is already regretting his decision.

"A quick ride." Chrome replied as he shot his left hand forward causing Ivor to slingshot high up in the air, shouting profanities in the process, "Oh dear, I better not let princess Stella hear that." he chuckled as he Quick Steps towards his destination, "Good afternoon, princes and princesses. Here are the cookies that you wanted." Chrome gave it to one of the maids who served them their snacks, "Also, Princess Stella, I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend along."

"Friend? Well, where is he?" Stella asked looking around and behind him. They then noticed he was pointing up as they looked, "You mother-!" Ivor was about to swear once more but was interrupted by Chrome appearing besides him, "No swearing around the royalties." Chrome stated as he did a front flip and ax kick him back down landing on the spot where Chrome was six seconds ago, "Aaugh!" Ivor screamed in pain as his landing made a crater which made everyone in the room gasp, "What was that for?!"

"Oh please tone it down, you loud mouthed bugger." Chrome descended slowly thanks to Forcing Will, "This is my friend Ivor, an elemental." Chrome introduced him to the rest, "Elemental? Like fire, water, and earth?" Yaebi asked, "Yes, Prince Yaebi. I don't know much about his power but he uses fire." Chrome explained but then felt some sort of beating as beats twice until he felt pain in his head, _"What is going on?!"_ Chrome thought as he tries to keep a straight face, **_"What's going on is none of your concern, brat."_**

 _"Huh?! Who are you?!"_ he was seeing an image of a what seems to be a humanoid monkey standing as tall as a human and a large tail flicking around and about, **_"If you want to know, brat, then you should find me. After all those gods of yours just curse me, and for what? So that you can exist in this world, well anyways listen, I know what they are planning and it'll mean the end of the world."_** the monkey said in a gruff and deep tone, _"I'll stop them then!"_

 ** _"You wouldn't be able to do it, they'll remove your powers away from you."_** the monkey shook his head, **_"You'll need to find me and let me reside in your mind. Only then you can have my powers."_** he stated, _"What's the catch?"_ Chrome asked making the monkey chuckle, **_"The catch? You'll let me take control of your body when you are about to fight those gods."_**

 ** _"I'll let you decide on what to do. If you decided to find me, follow the clouds, they'll lead the way."_** the monkey said as it disappeared from his sight, "Wake up, Chrome!" Ivor stated as he smacked the back of Chrome's head, "W-what? Oh, I must have been day dreaming again." Chrome stated as he looked in front of him seeing the Yaebi and the princesses looking at him in worry, Rot on the other hand just looked away, "Don't worry about me. I have been thinking."

"Thinking about what, Chrome?" Andria asked as he looked up, "Do you think the clouds are weird today?" he asked as he looked up, they all did the same thing and noticed that the clouds took form of an arrow, that is pointing to the east, "Huh, they do look weird." Yaebi stated as everyone agreed, "I think it's time for your games today, your highness and also, can I remove this suit now?" Chrome asked as he gestured his suit, "I'm suffocating right now." he added, "Of course, Chrome, you can take it off."

"Thank you." Chrome thanked her as he Quick Steps away leaving the suit, a minute later, he came back wearing his clothes and armor, "Feels much better, I forgot how to bloody breathe with that on." Chrome stated craining his neck to the left and right, making the bones crack, "Your way of speech changed drastically, didn't it?" Ivor asked as he was rather amused, "Yes, I felt like I was free." he stated, "I guess they already went and play." Chrome asked Ivor, "Yeah, I heard they'll go to the garden to play."

"Oh, good." Chrome stated, "Hey, Chrome, can you do be a solid?" Ivor asked piquing Chrome's interest, "What happened to you?" he asked, "Well... When I was exploring, I stumbled upon a kingdom that is filled with..." Ivor trailed off, "Filled with what?" Chrome asked, "Vampires." Ivor stated, "Vampires?! I've read that they're much of a danger than mutants!" Chrome exclaimed, "Shh, I know, I know, but here's the thing... I may or may not have their princess following me."

"What do you want me to do? Be their marked target?" Chrome asked making Ivor sheepishly rub the back of his head, "Oh you bugger!" Chrome shouted as he spartan kicked Ivor to the nearest wall, "I've already sold my loyalty, I'm not gonna resell it to a vampire!" he added after kicking Ivor, "Now is she after you?! Or is she after the blood of this royalties?" he asked using Forcing Will on Ivor to get in front of him, "Both." Ivor finally said as he regained his breathe.

"Oh deary me~, it appears he'll be a big problem." a rather sexy and seductive voice said from the shadows, watching Chrome and interrogating Ivor with great prejudice, "Oh, I wonder how his friend's blood taste like." she licked her blood red lips, anticipation filling her mind but then she was kicked away from her day dreaming as she noticed Chrome and Ivor looking at her direction, she then noticed that Chrome was charging Dew Drop to the size of a basketball then threw it at her direction.

"Huh, I felt eyes watching us from there." Chrome said as the Dew Drop lit up the entire arch-way and the hallway seeing and hearing no one, "That must have been Ms. Vampire." Ivor stated as he was finally dropped down to the ground, "We now have a mission; you'll have a room near the loyalties, who are far away from my room. We will make sure that they won't be harmed or else we'll have our heads, HANGED ON THOSE BLOODY PIKES!" Chrome shouted the last part, "When will she strike?"

"About midnight." Ivor replied picking his ear, "Prepare then fire boy." Chrome said as they started to continue on towards the castle (How many Chrome and Ivor did I wrote, the hell?). Night finally came as Chrome visited Stella's room, "Hello, princess Stella." he greeted her as she opened the door, "How many times have I told you to just call me Stella when we are alone?" she asked putting a hand on her hips which was rather difficult due to her dress, "Augh, I need to get out of this dress."

"Alright." he said as he turned around, "Oh come on. You can take a peak." Stella giggled as Chrome went a little bit red, "I won't take the chances." this sentence made Stella giggle, "Oh~, why not?" she asked as Chrome sighed, "Alright, I will look at you even if you are naked but I will look at you as a princess and I will call you princess, every single day. Not even if we are alone." he stated making Stella gulp, "Don't look!" she said with such prejudice that it made Chrome chuckle, _"It always works."_

"You can look now." Stella said after a few moments of stripping of her dress and putting on her pajamas, "Okay, Stella, here I want to give you something." Chrome said, "Oh? What would that be?" Stella asked a bit flattered that her love interest would give her something, even though she was always given presents since she was young but gifts from her love interest always warms her heart, "Pull out your arm." he stated as she did so and she felt Chrome caress her arm.

This in term made her moan in a pleasure filled tone, "Stella! Dear god, I'm not even sexually pleasuring you!" Chrome said getting redder as she looked at her arm and saw a green marking of energy that seemed to look like Chrome's necklace hanging under his neck, "I can't help it! Your hands were that good!" Stella explained as he sighed, "By touching that marking, you'll be able to telepathically call me anywhere and anytime. If you can't think for some odd reason, you can hold down the marking and I'll get the idea that you are in danger."

"Come on, try it." Chrome ushered as she did so, _"Hello?"_ she thought, _"Not what I have expected from you but that's good enough."_ she heard Chrome's thought as she smiled happily, _"Thank you!"_ she thought hugging him in the process, "Now don't abuse it." Chrome said, "I won't." Stella answered, "Alright, time to sleep now, and remember, don't let the vampire bite." he said making Stella question her, "Wait, what?! Don't you mean bed bugs?' Stella asked, "Of course, Stella." he said with a smile as he shuts the door close.

"I don't mean that." he said as he prepares his weapons and when midnight approaches, he immediately started walking down the hallways of the royalties' rooms hearing for anything that would secure Ivor's words, _"Ivor, do you hear me you bastard?! If I heard that one little drop of their blood is gone from their body, I will bloody sacrifice you to their fathers!"_ Chrome shouted inside Ivor's head, _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how are you doing this?!"_ Ivor shouted inside his head, _"Creativity."_

He then heard screaming from Jell's room and suddenly he Quick Steps into it and noticed the vampire trying to kill Jells, "Hold it right there!" Chrome exclaimed as he used Forcing Will on the vampire, "Oh my, you're quite quick to react." the vampire said as she flew towards Chrome, _"Shit, so my theory is correct, flying creatures can get away from Forcing Will if they have a stronger will... Why do I control gravity again?"_ he thought as he ducked immediately, "We're taking this outside!"

He used Forcing Will to it's maximum potential as he slings the vampires through the window, "Wake the others, princess Jells! I cannot do so, because of that vampire, now hurry!" Chrome stated as he jumped and decided to test his creativity even more, "Air Step!" he shouted as he began running on air, "You can fly too?" the vampire asked with a seductive look, "Oh, I'm not flying, I'm standing." Chrome replied as he began running to where the arrow clouds were pointing at.

 _"If what you said is true, then I should prepare for the inevitable!"_ Chrome thought as he thought he outrun the vampire but then he remembered something, "I can't out fly a vampire." he said as if on cue the princess of vampires is on his left side, "I wonder what you're blood taste like!" she exclaimed as she rushes at Chrome, "You know what my dagger taste like?" he wittingly asked as she bit on to his dagger. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up and decided to do what any crazy person would do.

"Here goes nothing!" he used Forcing Will on him and then slings himself forward at great speed, "Tch! Come back here!" the vampire screamed as she followed at the same speed, "Oh? Where do you think I was going?!" Chrome Quick Steps to where she will be in a second and did an ax kick, hitting the vampire on the head and thus making her fall straight down to the ground, "You're quite smarter than you look." the vampire complimented without him hearing as she flew back up once more.

Once she was up there in the clouds, she tried to detect him, as lighting began striking down the earth, she would see shadows of a legend she have heard of when she was young, legends to her that were as true as the sun's light. She heard it not as a legend but as truth, five hundred years ago, "It can't be." she said in awe and fear, as she saw Sun Wukong's shadow appear every lighting strikes (If you want to know what he looks like in my story, well go look up 'Smite Sun Wukong'), "Why are you panicking?!" Chrome appeared out of the cloud as he struck her face with his fist.

Chrome then hid into the clouds once more waiting to get an open look. Once he found it, he rushed for it but regretted it immediately when the vampire suddenly turned to his direction and flew at him, grabbing him by the throat and sending him across the skies until they reached the castle's walls, pinning him, "Not so tough now, huh?" she said as she caress his face, "You're quite a handsome fellow." she added along with her caressing his face, "Well, I'm also good at this."

Chrome then caress her arm, _"W-what is this?! It feels so good!"_ she thought as she silently moans, weakening her grip in the process, **_"Boy, you're into fondling girls?"_** a deep and gruff voice rang in his head, _"Shut it, I'm not as strong as a vampire and this is the only way I could at least incapacitate her."_ Chrome thought, _"Why did I find you again?"_ he asked in his head, **_"So you'll be prepared to take on gods?"_** the voice stated, _"Oh, how about you shut the hell up or I'm gonna jump off a cliff and get myself impaled to a spiky rock."_

While the conversation he has is going on his head, he was still caressing the vampire who was now barely standing up with her shaky legs, **_"No wonder why your touch makes them feel pleasure, the power emanating from you gives them a tingling feeling that spreads all throughout their sensitive parts."_** the voice explained, _"Okay?"_ he said unsure, **_"That means any part of their bodies would become a temporary erogenous spot."_** he explained even further in the simplest of terms, _"O~kay then."_

Chrome sweat dropped and stopped caressing the vampire's arm, knowing that she'll be too weak to do anything else, he walked away but only to be grabbed by the ankle, "P-please, I-I was so close~!" the vampire said in a pleading tone, "Please~!" she exclaimed with begging eyes, "Let's have a deal." Chrome stated as he crouched down to look at the vampire, "I'll help you 'finish' if you promise that you won't attack any of the royalties, okay?" he said as the vampire desperately nodded.

"Alright." Chrome began caressing her arm once more until she squirmed while screaming in ecstasy, "Good night." Chrome said as he Quick Steps to the safe room thinking that the vampire left, "The threat is no longer one." Chrome stated noticing that they were all pacing back and forth, "A vampire attacked Jells, then that vampire attacked you! My father said that when a vampire started attacking that means they would all soon follow!" Rot stated grabbing Chrome by the collar.

"We can blame someone for that." Chrome rolled his eyes while looking at Ivor for two seconds than back at Rot, "Be-" he was about to continue until a soft and feathery touch stopped him, "Who the hell is that?!" Stella and few of the princesses shouted as the female vampire, "Hello sweet heart! I miss you so much!" the vampire hugged Chrome from the back which caused a few tick marks to appear on Stella, "Who is this, vampire whore?!" Stella swore which made everyone flinched except for the vampire who was cuddling the crane of his neck.

"You have a lot of explanation, Chrome!" Stella said with a steely gaze and tone, "O-okay! First of all, I don't know her name, and second of all she tried to kill me, and third of all she's now calling me sweet heart!" Chrome suddenly stated, "Uh huh? What did you to her?" Stella interrogated, "I touched her arm. Like this." he replied back and demonstrated making the vampire moan in pleasure and delight, **_"This is rather amusing, a fight against a kingdom of humobs and a kingdom of vampires. You can already tell who will win."_**

 _"Who?"_ Chrome thought, **_"The vampires, this would cause a lot of problems for the gods and thus would find the source, and kill it. In your case, lose your power, now I suggest you find my stuff to help you even more so. I'll guide you now hurry up so we can stop the war as soon as it starts."_**

 _"Why are you trying to help anyways?! I thought you want to have fame and glory?"_ Chrome thought, **_"I do but you on the other hand would do anything to help, even if it means killing yourself. I can't let you do that, especially with my body. It seems you're already losing your magic."_** the voice stated making Chrome to try and test what the voice said, _"W-what?!"_ he screamed in his head while having a poker face, **_"Now hurry up, go and find my equipment, only then that I'll be able to fight this gods playing chess with live pieces."_**

 _"Y-yeah, sure. Let me do something first."_ Chrome agreed in his head as he contacted Stella using telepathy, "Princess, Stella. I'm sorry to say but I need to go now." Chrome stated which shocked everyone, "Go? What do you mean 'go'?" Stella and the vampire asked, "I'm... slowly dying." he stated giving a lighting strike a run for its money, "I'll turn you into a vampire then, be an immortal!" the vampire stated, "So you can make the pain last for an eternity?" Chrome asked, "I'd rather not. So let me travel, to find the cure."

"My father can help you with the search!" Stella stated persuading him not to leave, "I don't have to burden you all, farewell." Chrome said his farewell as he Quick Steps as far away as possible _"Ivor, keep them safe."_ he telepathically said for the last time as his magic was cut off from his body, by Notch and Herobrine. Now, he was a normal guy with only weapons that can protect him and armor that protects his limbs, **_"Just like that, the way to acquire my gear is to walk down the path of the monk, now I will lead you."_**

 ** _"Train you, to the ways of a monk. Even though I can't get rid of your love and loyalty to that girl, I will still train you, protect what's right from the wrong."_** the voice said as he continued walking, "Who are you?" he asked as the voice chuckled, **_"I am Sun Wukong the one who has bested the armies of heaven and hell... and now, about to best the gods of heaven and hell."_** Sun Wukong chuckled, "You like the thrill of a fight. Are you even a monk-ey?" Chrome joked making Sun Wukong laugh, **_"I see you have a good sense of humor than Notch and Herobrine."_**

"Now can you tell me why your soul is nearing me every day? You said that your soul was at the top most part of the continent then everyday your soul slowly floats towards me." Chrome said as Sun Wukong paused for a bit, **_"You had the aura, to lead every soul towards you. Souls feed off of life energy or mana, you attract life energy towards you, clinging to you making powerful spirits like me, slowly seek this mass amount of mana."_**

"That basically means, life is clinging to me?" Chrome asked, **_"Yes in a sense, and that's why you could use the power of those two gods. They noticed that the more you use their powers, the more weaker they become. Now if you were to start a war, this would off set the balance of the world. Herobrine would grow stronger through chaos causing Notch to weaken from the lack of order and peace."_**

"Like yin and yang?" he asked, **_"Yes, like yin and yang, though I have to be impressed with you, those two is very afraid of you. Their world is about to go in chaos, they will then decide to wipe the entire world of living things and build them again from dust."_** Sun Wukong explained, "That means they're gonna kill everybody?!"

 ** _"Yes and now let's not rush, the path of a monk. To reach the peak of a mountain, you must walk, if you run, you'll never be able to reach the peak much less half-way there."_**

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap, and yes I know the plot is inconsistent... because I'm trying my best to make writing this story as entertaining as possible then again, I'm just as easily bored. So this is what it feels like to lose interest in writing... I just wish my passion for writing would stay just like how I started writing...**

 **Well anyways with that out of the way! I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, at least this reviews (except for a certain review) is helping out with my troubled moment.**

 **SCP -788 Entity = Very... interesting... I've made an ability that'll make perverts die just to get it!**

 **Undertario = Stop practicing those habits. It'll make you very annoying to deal with in the internet. Eventually, I'll ignore you if you keep this up.**

 **PikaBlast = It's practically hard to ignore it, especially when it's permanently there in the reviews.**

 **Continue reading the chapter, I'm still fighting my troubles away.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Three Years Later**

"Hiyah!" Chrome shouted as he sent a flying kick at a zombie soldier, whilst maintaining his momentum in running, _"Six armies; Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper, Spider, and Enderman, all allied against an army of Vampires."_ Chrome quickly calculated as he continues running through the crowds of soldiers fighting, sending punches and kicks to the nearest and unlucky soldier in his path, **_"All this war... just because you disappeared."_** _Sun Wukong stated, "Shut up! I'm hurrying over here!"_

 ** _"You're not hurrying fast enough!"_** _"Shut up you old geezer!"_ **_"Old geezer?! Show some respect to your master!"_** _"I would have... If your damn training method's excuses were more respectable!"_ they continued bickering as Chrome unconsciously kept on running through the crowd. Due to Sun Wukong's training regime, where he managed to charm the ferocious beasts into attacking Chrome day and night and thus, he gained the six sense to attack anything hostile within reach.

Both of their bickering stopped when he heard a loud roar, he stopped in his tracks making his left foot slide through the grass, his appearance have vastly changed, the one most noticeable is the red flowing cape that only hid the left side of his torso. Speaking of which, his entire torso is all wrapped up and covered with bandages alongside his left and right arms, making him look like he's a mummy if he had his entire head wrapped up as well. Over the bandages around his wrists is a pair of red and gold wrist guards and underneath those bandages are muscles worth three years of non-stop rigorous training.

Below; he is wearing black cargo pants who's ends have been folded up slightly to two inches of skin above the ankles while he is barefooted if you don't consider the red and gold ankle guards as footwear; while attached to his waist is his weapons; on the right side of his waist is where the pouch containing a limitless amount of daggers named Pray while on his left is a sheathe that houses a very sharp and unbreakable sword named Guardian. Now the reason for him stopping is a sight of fifteen feet colossus of a beast, made entirely out of bones.

A colossal skeleton with a giant crossbow the length of it reaches from the tip of the monster's head to the very bottom of its' torso. Perched on its' right wrist is a smaller version of the crossbow the size of a human shooting bolts of a proper proportion for the tool firing said bolts, _"Who is it fighting?!"_ Chrome exclaimed in his head as he noticed a figure in a vampiric coat jumping in the air like it was solid, dodging the colossal skeleton's strikes, **_"Calm down, Chrome. If you let your anger blind you, consider yourself dead."_**

Chrome at this point is gritting his teeth, his knuckles whitening from the strength of his grip, _"W-why am I getting a bad feeling..."_ he didn't continue as he noticed that a bolt was shot towards him, **_"Dodge it!"_** Sun Wukong snapped him out of it as he spun to the left narrowly dodging the bolt, **_"Stop dodging like that! It almost gave me a heart attack!"_** Sun Wukong exclaimed inside Chrome's head, _"Shut up, this is my style of martial arts so be gone!"_ **_"You don't have to say it like I'm some sort of a demon!"_**

Sun Wukong's remark fell on deaf ears as Chrome concentrated on the fight between the colossal skeleton against the figure with the vampiric coat, a minute later Chrome's eyes widen as he notice the colossal skeleton fell down almost femininely, _"That's how sh- no, she can't become an angry monster... She's too sweet to become one..."_ he thought as he jumped towards them; the gap was 50 blocks only to be cut down into 20 blocks, letting him have eyes and ears towards the battle.

He doesn't want to be seen so he called forth a cloud to ride on, floating above the battle between the cloaked figure and the colossus. What he saw next is a giant ball of green energy gathering on the point of the cloaked figure's finger-tip, about the same size as the colossus' head, "I'm terribly afraid to say this but I need to go now, so fare well, dear Stella." Chrome heard the figure said which widened his eyes as he heard Stella's friends who were nearby the colossus; shouting her name weakly, blacking out in the progress, _"T-that's her?!"_

"Stella!" Chrome shouted coming out of the cloud he was on and headed straight to the cloaked figure which surprised everyone who witnessed this.

* * *

 _Three Years Ago_

 _"Chrome!" both Stella and the vampire princess shouted to the spot where 'he' disappeared on, "Come on, let's go help his find his cure." Andria stated and went to comfort Stella who knelt down, her heart heavy. Cupa looked around and saw that the vampire were no longer with them in the room, "Yeah, the sooner we can find his cure, the sooner he'll be by your side." Cupa went ahead to comfort her as well, "H-h-he... w-was... one of m-m-my c-closest friend..."_

 _Everyone who heard her said that all wore a frown on their faces as they continue watching Stella sob, "Then that's a bigger reason why we should find that cure!" the princess of the spiders; Chloe stated, "A-alright, for 'him'!" Stella wiped away her tears, eyes filled with determination, "That's the spirit!" Cupa exclaimed as they all started sending out soldiers from across the lands. Minutes become hours, hours become days, and days become months, and as far as they're concerned, they have no way to contact Chrome of their findings._

 _"The Princes and Princesses are all busy in their quarters." one of the skeleton humob maid stated as they were near their princess' room, "Yeah, we lost a powerful soldier, human even, willingly following our princess' orders." one of the maids sighed, "Rather handsome too." one of them added, "Shh! Last time one of us flirted with him, princess didn't waste her time in making our lives miserable." one of the maids scolded as Stella who is in her chamber, continues to examine the mark on her left arm, left behind by 'him'._

 _While she was researching on how to activate magical seals, she was determined to try and contact 'him' about all of their findings. A year has passed and she was in her chamber once more but this time her eyes widen as she saw the mark glow green once more, "He's here!"_ _she thought as she rushed out of her chamber surprising the servants, "Did she found a way to find her personal knight?" one of the butler asked to no one in particular as Stella were no longer in that floor._

 _Once she was in the main hall she noticed the very familiar figure, "Stella?" she heard him say making her smile and let tears of joy flow out of her eyes; currently lunging towards him, "Chrome!" glomping him affectionately Stella tried her very best to prevent her from losing her grip of him, "P-please, Stella, this is very unladylike of you!" Chrome replied with desperation in his tone and facial expression. She was very happy that she tried to get to be with him for the past months._

 _The other royalties heard of his return and decided to throw him a party a day before the war began. The cause of the war were very shocking to every royalties, it was some sort of twisted figment of their imagination coming to life and is trying to kill them all. Before all of that even happened, they were all in a formal party enjoying laughs and their company until at the time of their meal were they all sat around a very large and long table, elegantly decorated with a white cloth and decorations fit for royalty._

 _Until the Zombie princess, Ender princess, Creeper princess, and the Skeleton princess started coughing wildly once they took a bite of one of their foods, "What's wrong, Stella?!" Thanatos, her father suddenly rushed towards her along with her mother, the same goes for Azekah the Ender King, Chale the Zombie King, and Abaddon the Creeper King. They then heard a sickeningly sweet giggle and appearing besides Chrome was none other than the same vampire from before._

 _"Good work, sweet heart." the vampire stated caressing his face, "Poisoning them with Chemical X." she stated making the Kings and Queens to widen their eyes, "When thrown to a regular hostile mob, they would have 50% chance of surviving, however, if you poison a humob, it will divide up that chance into 25% chance of surviving." the vampire stated, "Why did you have to say that, huh, Corentine?" Chrome groaned, "I just want to see their reactions." the vampire now known as Corentine giggled sickeningly sweet._

 _"This means war!" Azekah, Chale, Abaddon, and Thanatos roared out, "Ara~? I'll let my father know, tatah!" Corentine stated as she hugged Chrome and kissed him fully in the lips, disappearing in a small gust of wind, "That traitorous scum! I knew we shouldn't have trusted that human!" Chale roared out as everyone all had angry and determined expressions, "Why, Chrome?" Stella thought one last time as she fell asleep._

* * *

"Stella!" someone familiar sounding shouted as he jump straight in front of the giant Dew Drop taking the full blunt of the attack while a smoke appeared around him, "To think that someone still thinks about harming her." the smoke is still present, _"That voice... It's Chrome's, why does it sound so... warm?"_ Stella thought while the smoke cleared to see another Chrome in a rugged looking attire that could make her blush if the scene in front of her wasn't so serious.

Stella couldn't believe their eyes, in front of her were not one but two Chromes, the other one seems to be really mad while the other one had a smug grin, "I vowed to my life that no harm will befall to her!" the newly arrived Chrome stated, "I will not forgive anybody who do so... not even myself!" he continued, "Well isn't it ironic, you're fighting yourself." the 'Chrome' with the vampiric cloak stated snickering, "Even so, to keep Stella safe... I'll even fight myself if I have to!"

"Try as you might but you won't be able to defeat me, being powerless at this very moment." 'Chrome' mocked the original, "You should stop while you're still ah- What?!" 'Chrome' Quickstep away from his spot as he notice the original appearing just as fast from his location, "What's wrong, afraid of powerless, little o'le me?!" Chrome shouted with a mocking tone as the fake Chrome tried his hardest to keep his distance from the original with Quickstep, _"What is this?! He's powerless yet his keeping up with me... Those two said to not worry about him but..."_

The fake Chrome Quickstep down back to the ground but used it once more seeing the original at his position once more, "How dare you!" Chrome shouted while aiming a punch at the fake one only for him to hit the sorry ground. The ground ruptured causing small and large pieces of the earth to fly up in the air, "You don't want close quarters combat?! How about some distance then!" Chrome began punching and kicking the pieces at the fake 'Chrome' who began firing lots of Dew Drop.

The smoke suddenly appeared at the meeting point of the projectiles however when the smoke cleared the fake 'Chrome' widened his eyes in surprise as the original one was gone, _"I knew it, from behind or above?!"_ the fake 'Chrome thought as he heard cracking from underneath, _"Below?!_ Aagh!" the fake 'Chrome' suddenly went flying straight up into the sky, "I'm not done yet!" the original shouted as he was preparing to jump which so happen broke the ground.

He then jumped surprisingly catching up with the flying body of the fake this time the original hugged the fake one with a bear like grip and started spinning back down, head first, "Falling Comet!" the original shouted letting go of the fake which so happened to be three feet under, "Bear Style: Cub's Tantrum!" the original said as he took hold of the fake's ankles and pulled him up while starting to hit the ground and anything around him using the fake's body like a mace.

While on the sideline, the royalty who is still conscious was none other than the colossus skeleton; Stella, who were shrinking back down to her normal size however, the crossbow on her wrist and back is still there albeit proportional for her personal use. Watching while trying to get up from her sitting position, vulnerable, _"I knew it... He would never do such a thing... And yet..."_ Stella thought as she was crying now, _"He's been there for me... when I really need him the most..."_

 _"I thought he abandoned me but when I'm about to die, he appeared once more..."_ she was at this point bawling her eyes out as she continued watching the fight with misty eyes, _"I need to get rid his source of strength... Yes... That's perfect!"_ the fake thought as he suddenly Quickstep behind Stella taking her hostage, "Don't move an inch!" the fake shouted at the original as he immediately stopped, the gap between them is ten blocks, "Weighing the options, if she dies, you'll go in a berserk state which would ultimately kill me and thousands of people, however, how about if I take her hostage and. Make. Her. Mine?"

The original one was silent, how couldn't he?, "I've won the battle, original." the fake said as he licked Stella's left ear while tears flowed out even more from her, _"Save me, Chrome!"_ she thought as she couldn't move an inch because of fatigue, "You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war, fake!" the original shouted with a rather feral smile, "Jingu bang!" he shouted which confused the fake, "Either way, tatah~!" the fake finally said but his smile ceased to exist as he can't seem to use Quickstep.

"You should know by now that Quickstep... is not teleportation." the original said as his head is still hanging low, "The ability at first seems to be teleporting magic but truth be told, it's actually a time class magic." the original raised his head up which revealed a sinister smile plastered to his face, "Let's say you're in a room and you want to go to the other room across it. It will take you an estimate of 5 to 9 seconds but with Quickstep, it'll let you get to there within 0.5 seconds."

"However, you didn't teleport... You're body actually did the process of walking while your brain and everything else is in stasis." the original explained, "However, if you were to be attached to a chain..." the original chuckled menacingly, "You're body won't be able to move." the fake than looked at his feet and noticed that a red pole of sort were wrapped tightly around his left ankle, "Oh? Do you happen to know what that is?" the original noticed where the fake were looking at and laughed.

"H-how did get this-" the fake was about to say until he was cut off by the original, "Into the ground?" the original finished, "I planted it down when I happened to punch the ground once." he explained making his eyes widen, "Then how did this pole wrapped around my ankle?!" the fake one exclaimed as said pole suddenly wrapped the fake one's entire body forcing the fake to let go of Stella, "If you translate the name, it means The Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod. It complies with every whim of the owner, it'll grow, shrink, become longer or even become shorter, and finally it can multiply."

"Did I also mention, it weighs over 17,550 pounds?" the original has a smirk and as if on cue the fake one dropped down to the ground with a noticeable crater made during the impact, "If only you could use Hidden Grotto, no?" the original mocked as he slowly inched towards him but Stella noticed something is wrong, the fake one were smiling while hiding it from the original, _"Oh no!"_ Stella thought as she took out the giant crossbow on her back and tried her very best to aim behind the real Chrome.

"I've won!" the fake suddenly appeared behind the original pulling out a knife that is dipped in poison with his right hand, "What?" the original exclaimed as he tried his best to spin fast enough but was too late, "I'm the real- Aaugh!" the fake's joint in his right arm suddenly got pierce by a 4 feet long and two inch thick bolt causing an absurd amount of pain to the fake, _"I need to retreat!"_ the fake suddenly thought as he was prepping to do Quickstep, "Hold it right there! I need a 'helping hand'!"

The original suddenly shot his right arm forward and grabbed hold of the stick and pulled all before the fake got to Quickstep away. In doing so resulted in a brutal and horrifying decapitation of the fake's arm once the fake Quickstep away, "I didn't mean it literally." the original stated with a sweat drop while dropping said arm, "Chrome, is that really you?" he heard someone say and looked towards the source of the sound.

"Is that really you, the real one?" he saw Stella asking while limping towards him, "As real as I could ever get." he chuckled as Stella once more cried but this time it was tears of joy flowing down from her cheeks, he noticed this and widened his arms open for an embrace, however, when they were only a block away, Stella were enveloped in a large ball of flame, "Stella!" Chrome cried out as he punches the ball of flame with so much force that the air did its job and splits the flame in half.

"Princess Stella, are you alright?!" Ivor appeared at the nick of time, seeing that Stella was slowly approaching Chrome that he thought she was hypnotized, "Ivor! You dumb ass, you bloody scared the hell out of me!" Chrome shouted at Ivor who let the princess down, "Of course, I'm not alright!" Stella were to say the least peeved about Ivor's action, "How dare you talk to me casually, trash." Ivor said in a low tone, "So what if I'm trash, I'm trying my best to be one's treasure."

 _"I got nothing to retort with..."_ Ivor thought as he sweat dropped, _"Odd, he accepted the fact that he was trash now than before... Has he come back?"_ he thought as he scrutinizes Chrome then down to his body, _"What the hell? How did he get so ripped?"_ Ivor thought about that he kept on exercising and getting odd jobs from the royalties as he sulks a bit, Chrome noticed and is holding in his laugh, **_"Incoming firecracker."_** Sun Wukong warned as he suddenly got serious and looked at the projectile flying towards him.

He just side stepped it however, the small projectile exploded immediately while he is in the surprisingly large blast radius, "Stella, are you alright?!" Cupa and the rest of the chemical X poisoned royalty appeared in front of her, "Take that you scum!" Cupa shouted at Chrome and when the smoke cleared, he wasn't really amused with her childish antics, "Not now, princess Cupa." Chrome said as he tilts his head left and right making four separate cracking sounds, "I need to ask a few questions."

"You don't deserve answers, you low-life!" Rot said with seething rage, his arm morphing back and forth in an unstable transformation due to his rage making him lose his control, "N-no! Let's at least give him some answers!" Stella stated firmly which made the poisoned princes and princesses to look at her strangely, "Why?! He's the one who poisoned us, Stella, why should we give him answers that he may already know?!" Yaebi exclaimed with barely controlled rage, "He doesn't deserve our trust anymore when he pulled that traitorous act off!"

"N-no, he's different..." Stella trailed off making them even more confused, "There's only one Chrome in existence! There can't possibly be two!" Andria pointed out the seemingly obvious point, "You were all knocked out! There were two Chromes! That one just appeared and saved me from the giant Dew Drop!" Stella pointed out, "Alright, let's answer his questions, what is it?" Ivor stated as they all look at Chrome, "Who started the war?" he asked as Rot was about to charge at him only to be held by his twin brother, "You started it you low-life!"

"Calm down, Rot!" Yaebi said to his twin brother as he is surprisingly not struggling in holding him down, "Okay, If I started it, why are there vampires fighting?" he asked which proved Ivor's and Stella's suspicions, _"This is not the same Chrome who backstabbed all of us."_ they both thought, "You were working with them, how the nether should we know about it?!" Cupa replied back confused and furious at the same time; proving to be the deadliest mix in blinding someone from the truth, "Okay final question."

"Do you want to end the war?" Chrome asked surprising the six of them, "Y-yes, please!" Stella suddenly shouted at him, "As you wish." he bowed then suddenly jumped high up until the clouds and sun concealed him from view, _"I may need your voice."_ **_"Whatever. Just make sure you see the vampires' reactions."_**

 **"Vampires, hear me, if you value your lives then stop fighting, AT ONCE!"** Chrome then appeared through the clouds walking down the air like there were stairs there; however, there is now a crescent moon on his forehead, the two tips at the end facing high in the sky, while his cape was flowing towards his left wildly. On his right hand is the Ruyi Jingu Bang emitting an aura of holy-like fire, his cape in the same state as well a large monkey tail behind him waving left and right (just search Smite Wukong, you'll be able to picture the tail), **"If you don't then I'll have some fun!"**

Chrome suddenly went straight to the front lines, in between the vampires and the humob soldiers, "Hyah!" Chrome started sweeping the vampires back extending the staff as he swings it with enough force to trim a mountain's height from the base of it, **"Run or risk your** **life!"** Chrome began on a rampage as he is causing havoc across the ranks of the vampires until all the vampires started retreating, the pure blooded ran away because they know the truth about Sun Wukong while the others ran away due to all of them witnessing what this man could do.

Chrome watched the vampires retreat knowing that their fire resistance potion is gonna run out as well. Turning to the left he flared out his cape that is still burning, his eyes emitting an aura of the same holy-like fire while facing the army of humobs. He looked down to his hands and then gripped it emitting a stronger aura of holy fire while intently looking at the army, Stella started squirming in pain around as the mark on her left arm started glowing with an aura of holy fire and began moving down her arm and on to the back of her hand.

Once it was glowing it began changing shape to that of a crescent moon and finally, the glow dissipated but then it glowed once more as she heard Chrome's voice, _"Judging the reaction of your friends... I'm afraid that my promise to you wasn't kept... and for that, I don't deserve to call you by your name or even be at your presence."_ he said in her head as he continued, _"I'm afraid to say this but... we'll have to start over from scratch until then I will see you when I am required."_

Before Stella could even say something, the glow disappeared leaving the red orange crescent moon on the back of her left hand, "Chrome..." she looked up sadly knowing what he said were true because of that traitorous act towards half of the mob royalties. It'll take a long time for all of them to even look at Chrome without trying to kill him. She sighed knowing that she'll have to make the longest report out of six of them and thus began to slowly go back to her father's kingdom.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! I'm trying my best to write and write so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it isn't really that easy to write when you have mental block but I powered through! So with that out of the way!**

 **I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been very distracted lately, games, games, and more games. I'm trying to find time to write this chapter.**

 **SCP -788 Entity = Not really per se, cloning but more like taking a piece and making it grow.**

 **Shine Archetype = I would like to take a walk bu~t, Zoey always puts me in a trance whenever I walk out the door. She's just too adorable!**

 **Undertario = You know, the more you do something that irritates you, the more you'll grow out of it, SO JUST KEEP ON DOING IT!**

 **PikaBlast = Well between you and me, he'll see the 'light' after the tough times, once that's done I don't know 'watt' to do next, I'll just think of something until it 'strikes' me while I think of the 'current' situation at hand.**

 **Before I start the story, I would like to remind you all that there's a poll on my profile that would decide the future content that I'm gonna be concentrating on, no more juggling stories, just a singular story. So if you want to read my stories about your favorite anime/game, then you better vote there. Read it well and because it will explain all of my intentions. If you don't know how to go to my profile (which I will be 'shocked') just go and click my name in blue text which is located underneath the title of this story. Without further ado, let the story begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: If One Has Questions, The Other Shall Have An Answer**

"The debriefing shall now begin!" Abaddon the Creeper King said in a booming voice, "General Cupa, what is the status of the war?" he asked as Cupa stood up with firm posture, "The outcome of the war is unknown due to the intervention of a powerful figure" Cupa said with a solid tone "You may seat now. General Rot and Yaebi do you have a report on the vampires?" Abaddon asked once more as both brothers stood up, "The vampires fled at the sight while screaming out 'Sun Wukong is back!'" Yaebi said, "We suspect that Sun Wukong is that figure." Rot added in.

"I see, you two may seat down. General Andria, how many casualties are there after the war?" Abaddon said once more as she stood up, "There are over five hundred casualties from the vampires' side while we have over a thousand casualties." she stated making every kings present to sigh in distress, "Okay, you may seat down, Andria." Abaddon stated as he looked to the golem royalties, "On behalf of the first region kingdoms, I thank you for supporting us in our war against the vampires, King Cryo and King Core."

"We just can't believe a single human did this, and we have prejudice over them so we have to compensate to keep the peace intact." King Cryo the Snow Golem King spoke on behalf the ever reserved King Core, "Thank you on behalf of all the Overworld Kingdoms." Thanatos the Skeleton King thanked them, "I also thank you for assisting the Ender Kingdom." Azekah the Ender King thanked the two Golem Kings as well, "Now for the more important part. General Stella, a detailed report about the battle against Chrome."

"We kept the Mutant Powers until he thinks we're still weak until he lowered his guard well enough to be close to death, however..." Stella stood up and began reporting as she remembers the battle all too well.

* * *

 **During the War**

 _"Let's make sure his dead." Rot suggested as he and Yaebi walked towards the lifeless body of the bad Chrome until they were close enough to smash him into the ground, "Rot, Yaebi! Watch out!" Stella shouted over as she shot a bolt from her wrist crossbow, the zombie siblings then ducked down avoiding a magic-enhanced fist and Stella's bolt, "Ow! That hurts!" they heard Chrome's voice once more and saw that he's slowly recovering, "Enchanted Golden Apples, will heal anything."_

 _"Die!" Cupa and Andria both shouted, as both of them made a move. Cupa jumped up while powering up an explosive force under her feet while Andria took six blocks with her ender magic arms and started throwing them at Chrome. Said person started Quick Stepping out of the projectiles until he Quick Stepped high up in the air, which he was positioned underneath Cupa's falling figure, "Crap!" Chrome said as he knew he can't Quick Step in mid-air, "Got you now!" Cupa exclaimed as she slams unto Chrome's forearms which were used to block the explosive force._

 _Cupa brought Chrome down to the ground which the latter is doing his absolutely best to fall feet first. Once they reached the ground, it made a very strong and loud explosion to which, "I got him!" Cupa cheerfully stated as,Stella with her newly gained keen sense of sight immediately noticed Chrome, "Once his feet touched the ground he immediately Quick Stepped away, however, his arms doesn't look all that well." Stella deduced silently to herself, "Alright, let's begin."_

 _She took out an arrow then immediately jumped upwards, once she was at her peak height, she shot the arrow towards Chrome who just smirked then side stepped immediately but his facial expression turned to shock and Quick Stepped away, dodging the arrow which turned into a hail of arrows which dug straight into the earth, buried. Stella immediately shot arrows upon arrows upon Chrome once she landed and ran in front of the area filled with holes from the previous hailstorm of arrows._

 _"Don't test me, Stella." Chrome warned her with a cheeky grin and immediately started running towards her; Stella kept a determined face and shot a few arrows which missed until he was in front of the arrow mines, "Surprise!" Stella exclaimed as she lit one of her arrows and stabbed it in one of the arrow holes causing a chain explosion, she jumped away to safety even after the second chain of explosions happened, "What?!" Chrome exclaimed as explosions seared his flesh until he was covered in a thick cloud of smoke._

 _"Enough!" Chrome expelled magical energy outwards causing the cloud of smoke to disperse, the energy is radiating so much that he could be considered made of energy, "Let me have my fun this time!" with a wicked smile, he started forming Dew Drops large enough to vaporize large boulders and started chucking them at the Mutant infected royalties._

* * *

"We fought as hard as we could but he was only toying with us until we decided to go and use our Mutant Forms. We managed to hurt him badly but he kept eating Enchanted Golden Apples, outlasting us in the process." Stella continued retelling the experience, "General Rot, General Yaebi, General Cupa, and General Andria were exhausted to the point of passing out and only I remain, incapacitated no less." she paused a moment to let the info sink into their heads, "Then Sun Wukong, the suspected figure, flew out of a cloud and smashes into the giant ball of magic making it explode and he was relatively unscathed."

"So you're reporting that a mythological warrior appeared and went head first into a ball of energy without any scratches?" Gels spoke up, "Pardon me but I find that hard to believe." she continued as King Adhes _(Ad-hes)_ the slime king spoke out her name, "I'm sorry commander but it is just impossible that somebody, especially someone who is a myth just comes out of nowhere and ends the war." Gels reasoned out, "This fact is true, as four people including I saw this with our very own eyes." Stella replied with a cold and sharp tone.

"Then prove it, without any evidence I can't be obliged to believe you." Gels said, "I do find it hard to believe as well." Snowy, the Snow Golem Princess agreed as well, "Right, Rosa?" she went and asked the Iron Golem Princess besides her, "Affirmative." Rosa replied with no hint of emotion, "I..." Stella started to think and remembered the crescent moon mark on the back of her hand, _"Now or never."_ she though as she inhaled, "I can call for him." she implied as she showed the mark on her left hand.

"Okay then, call him here." Abaddon said knowing that this should end before a civil war happens, "Okay." Stella whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and touched the mark, _"Please come."_ she thought to herself as she felt that the winds were picking up then abruptly ending. Once she opened her eyes she noticed that everyone in the room were looking to her right, "You called? Princess of the Skeletons?" she finally looked as well and was met with a welcomed sight; however, some aren't so happy.

"Can you answer our questions this time?" Stella asked as politely as she could with the tense atmosphere, "I can comply." he replied, "Are you indeed the same person who jumped into an energy ball?" she asked as he confirmed with a nod, "What is your name?" she asked next, "Real name; Chrome Donovan. Alias; Sun Wukong." he replied triggering a few 'polite' reactions from the others, "Why are you here, you scum?!" Rot shouted at him, "I am here because I was summoned."

"N-now, now, let's just wait until the questioning is over." Azekah, the Ender King stuttered, surprised and holding down his daughter's motive, "What happened to you two years ago?" Stella asked as it triggered a sigh from him, "Two years ago during the night when the vampire princess was tamed, the two gods Notch and Herobrine saw that she fell in love and they know she will start a war with the Skeleton Princess for the heart of a human. However, this human has powers tied with the two gods..."

"They saw that their own powers were used to unintentionally create a war. The human slowly got sapped of their powers in him and with the last bit of power left in him; he fled and wandered across the land." Chrome finished as he crossed his arm and looked down on the ground, "That human, was me. I know about the war however, I didn't know the cause was a mirror image of myself." he finished but then he heard Cupa shout, saying that he was lying, "I want to ask a question, a single question."

"Go ahead." Thanatos said, "What is the worth of your citizens, tell me Princes of Zombies, Princess of the Ender people, and the Princess of Creepers?" he asked, as they all said the same thing which was they're worth more than their own lives, "Is that so?" Chrome closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Then you don't have the right to wish me harm." he opened his eyes and spoke with anger in his tone, "During the war, birds were telling me that some of your citizens were picked off by the vampires."

"I looked between the nooks and crannies of your kingdom and found them bleeding to death." Chrome explained, "That's impossible! We had guards looking out for them!" Yaebi stated, "Indeed there were guards, however, they were guarding the middle class and high class citizens. The victims were all poor and lived on the streets... I had to do what I must..." he trailed of, "Y-you ended their suffering?!" Cupa and Andria both exclaimed as they were shaking with rage.

Chrome tilted his head with a confused expression, "No, I treated their wounds." he clarified, "After that, I asked them if they would like to live in prosperity and they all answered yes. So I took them all in and they're now living peacefully on the foot of a mountain, far from here." he continued while a question mark was raised inside Ivor's head, "What's the name of the mountain and where can it be found?" he asked as Chrome looked at him and paused, "Mountain of Flowers and Fruit and it can be located very far to the east."

"Take us to the mountain! We want our citizens back!" Cupa irrationally stated, "As you wish, I'll take you to them, however, with ill impression directed to myself, I cannot take you all to ride the nimbus clouds." Chrome stated, "I will suggest two options, by foot or by riding in a caravan." he continued and held his right hand in front of him with two fingers raised, "The first option is slower but it is safer. The second option is the faster option but more dangerous than the first option."

"And why is the second option dangerous?" Thanatos asked, "Let's say, you'll be swarmed with greedy nuisances." Chrome replied in a simple fashion, "I'm suggesting about nine people if we're taking the second option." he continued, "Okay, we'll take the second option." Stella said as he nodded, "I will be your guide and extra hand just in case. You'll have two days to prepare until then, fare well." with that he walked towards the window and jumped through it sending a large gust of wind behind him in the process.

"Let us finish the meeting by deciding who will go join the expedition towards the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit." Abaddon concluded as they discussed who will go.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

The expedition began with Cupa, Andria, Stella, Gels, Rot, Yaebi, and Ivor as the volunteers and two guards, one is a Skeleton soldier and the other is an Ender Soldier. Above them is Chrome sitting crossed legged, on a moving cloud, taking away the sunlight from the caravans which provides a cooler shade, "Hm?" he looked down and a piece of the cloud parted to make a hole for him to see through and he saw the horses got a bit sluggish. He looked to the left then to his right and looked at the setting sun, _"Nothing."_

He then looked far ahead and saw a pleasing sight, "Princes and Princesses, We will have to rest by that river bank. The horses is very likely tired from walking for nine hours ." he shouted at them as Ivor who is in the front caravan looked forward and saw the river bank, he hurried the horses with a whip of the leash along with the Ender Soldier who is at the back caravan whipped the leash as well. The Skeleton soldier went ahead of the caravans to scout the area.

"Well trained soldier." Chrome commented upon seeing the Skeleton soldier scouting, "We'll have about a week, to get there, if we rest once a day and once during the night." he said to himself, "Alright, this'll be fine." he smiled and set his eyes forward. A few minutes later they arrived at the river bank with the campfire being lit by the Skeleton soldier, the Humob Royalties sitting near the fire while Ivor, Chrome, and the two soldiers were on guard, "Chrome, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hm? You can." Chrome replied back, "In private?" Ivor specified as Chrome nodded, "Alright, follow me." Ivor stood up and walked a fair bit of distance away from the camp, followed my Chrome, "This is you, right?" he asked, "Depends, are you talking about the past self, the evil self, or the present self?" Chrome replied, "Answering a question with another question, is very rude." Ivor stated, "Can't be helped, I just thought that the faithful knights have the same opinions as their kings."

"I am not obligated to help the kings, I am however, obligated by the past Chrome to help the kings." Ivor replied, "Is that so, you've done well, however, why are you still holding on to that favor?" Chrome asked once more, "Are you stupid?! I'm indebted to you because you saved me from that vampire!" Ivor grew a tick mark and shouted at him causing eyes to turn to them, "Hehe, I'm pretty certain I'm still myself, you?" Chrome replied as Ivor calmed down, "A bit different."

"Oh by the way, we're in this type of forest, so you better keep the princes and princesses from sleeping, while we're still moving." Chrome replied, "Huh, what do you mean by that?" Ivor replied, "You'll see." Chrome jumped up high enough to ride back on a cloud, "Tell them we need to move on now before 'they' surround us."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what 'they' is!" Ivor shouted at Chrome as they both heard monkey-like shrills as night falls, "Here 'they' come." Chrome sighed as he went back down the ground, "W-what is this?!" Cupa shrieked as weapon wielding monkeys surrounded them, "And what the hell is on their heads?!" Stella screamed out next as Ivor felt thunder struck him, darkening his features at the same time, _"They're hair is braided into dreadlocks?!"_

"Chrome what is this shit all about?!" Ivor shouted at him as Ivor was looking at Chrome who looked like he was about to laugh his ass off but held off seeing that the monkeys started to attack already, "Go now! I'll buy enough time for all of you to get away!" he shouted as he charges at a sword-wielding monkey, who in turn is charging at the Skeleton soldier, "Move! Double time!" the two soldiers nodded and instantly got on their respective rides, "Hurry princes and princesses!"

"I'm not running away from this shit-throwing, ugly as fuck monkeys!" Rot shouted as he was surprisingly being hold down by Yaebi, "Now's not the time, brother! If we fight them now, we'll be wasting time!" he stated while doing so, "Tch!" Rot held off as he went back to the caravan as well, "Yaebi and Rot! Let's change our designated caravans!" Stella stated accompanied with vigorous nodding from Cupa and Andria while they were running. Yaebi and Rot nodded immediately.

"Good, they're moving earlier than expected!" Chrome looked and saw the caravans moving, "Ngh!" he exclaimed as a spear-wielding monkey jabs at him, fortunately it only took two strands of hair, "I'm not letting you off the hook!" he shouted as he quickly grabbed the spear and spun around, sweeping the incoming monkeys heading his way, "Shit!, They're going after the caravans!" he ran immediately at the thought, "Monkey Style: Monkey's Agility!" he jumped up and started hopping from tree to tree.

"Marksman's Game." Stella deeply breathed in with three rubber tipped arrows primed to fire from her bow, "Hinder!" she let go of the strings and all the ricocheting arrows hit their hidden targets, "Nice one, Stella!" Cupa cheered, "Good work." Andria stated, "Now's not the time to celebrate there's still more." she primed more rubber tipped arrows to her bow but felt something land on their caravan and looked up, "They're ab-" she was about say until she heard a shrill of pain.

A monkey flew back from the caravan as Stella notices it bounces three times until it disappears from view, "Keep on aiming, Princess Stella!" she heard someone say from above the caravan, "Right!" she regained focus and primed the rubber tipped arrows once more, "Huh?!" Chrome looked at the front caravan and saw the cloth covering at the back was destroyed and saw Rot punching the monkeys away roaring like a wild animal while Yaebi provides support for his brother.

Ivor who is the coach of the caravan magically lit the caravan on fire and giving the horses flaming manes as well, "Apollo's Chariot!" with the flame from the caravan, the monkeys were all deterred from attacking it now, instead focuses on the back caravan, _"By giving them only one choice, they'll be concentrating on this caravan. This shows two things: Either he trusts me or the princesses that much, or he's a traitor."_ Chrome thought but heard the Skeleton Soldier grunting in pain which made him fall off his horse.

"Sun Wukong! Hold the reigns, I'll get him!" the Ender Soldier stated as Chrome nodded, "Hurry up, I can't do as much with only one hand." he then took the reigns as the Ender Soldier disappeared and reappeared immediately, placing the slightly wounded Skeleton soldier on the seat and disappeared once more, "Can you hold the reigns?" he asked immediately to the Skeleton soldier who gave a firm nod, "Alright." Chrome then went up the caravan once more and saw that the Ender Soldier is now the one riding the horse.

 _"Are they captains or something? Sheesh!"_ Chrome thought as he began kicking the monkeys off the caravan while he saw arrows flying back from the caravan, he knew the targets were hit due to the grunts from the monkeys. They were doing fine until a trio of monkeys made an arrow head formation heading for Stella, however, she didn't notice the two monkeys at the back of the formation. She shot the monkey at the front but was surprised a monkey was behind it.

She barely had any time but still managed to shot down the second one, however the third, "Aggh!" it grabbed hold of one of Stella's ponytails dragging her off the caravan, "Stella/Princess Stella!" Cupa, Andria and the two soldiers shouted, respectively, "Keep on going I'll catch up!" Stella shouted and Chrome immediately appeared besides her, "No, I'm not leaving that traitor with you!" Cupa shouted, fury mixing in her tone, "Don't let your emot-" Stella was about to say but a large object suddenly crashed between them.

The crash drowned out the conversation as the caravans continued forward, "Eh?!" just in front of Stella is a giant 8 feet gorilla, however, what shocked her was the gold ring-banded dreadlocks of the gorilla, "I'm surprised that the boss could catch up." Chrome stated, "Listen up, Princess Stella, can you back me up?" he asked as she thought for a moment, "Can you help me out?" she asked seeing that they're surrounded by monkeys, "Of course." he answered without hesitation, "Ready!"

He smiled at her reaction then stood in front of the gorilla, "Let's go! Bear Style: Bear's Strength!" Chrome said as he charges at the gorilla with palms open, the gorilla reacted by swinging it's huge right fist at him, _"Typical."_ Stella thought as she was about to shoot at the gorilla but stopped and began fighting close quarters against the monkeys, "Thrusting Paw!" Chrome's right palm met the gorilla's right fist, colliding with brute strength against brute strength.

"Hybrid Style: Bear-Mantis!" he lifted his left foot which looked as stiff as a sickle and began to kick with so much speed that it wounded the gorilla's chest staggering it in the process, "Double Paw Strike!" he then struck with both palms causing the gorilla to fly ten blocks away, hitting and destroying trees along the way, "Huntsman's Survival: Knife play!" Stella whispered to herself as she was holding a hunting knife with her left hand and her bow with her right.

She parried a sword-wielding monkey's thrust and kicked it away, she then slammed her bow at a cutlass-wielding monkey, "That's not gonna work twice!" Stella saw a monkey jump at her and used her bow and swung at it, flying in the process. The second monkey met its' fate when Stella quickly primed an arrow to her bow and released, hitting the second monkey in the head. Finally the last monkey met its fate via impalement from Stella's knife. However, she was busied enough that a monkey wielding a sword and shield charges at her from behind.

"Oh no!" Stella noticed it finally and faced towards the monkey, "Sup!" Chrome appeared from the monkey's side and kicked its head making a weird 'bonk' sound, making it fly farther than the gorilla, "I told you I would cover for you." he stated after landing, "I see you didn't lie." Stella replied with a smile as he sighed, "Would you stop betting on a stranger?" he said as well, "Stella, get out of that spot, quick!"

"Huh?" she looked down at the ground and saw a shadow becoming bigger, "Aagh!" Stella dived forward avoiding being squashed by a gorilla's bottom, "Tch, we can't defeat him at this rate." he stated, "Huh, why?" she asked but she was carried in a bridal style, "Because he's enraged and has back-up gorillas." Chrome answered as he jumped upwards and stood on a cloud, "Do you dislike me?" he asked, "Why would I dislike somebody I just met a few days ago?" she answered blushing.

"Okay, you'll be safe to stand on the cloud." Chrome stated as he placed her down gently, "Let's go and catch up to them."

* * *

 **Finally finished it! AAAAGGGHHHH! I finally, bloody finished it! While I got that out of my chest, I would like to tell/remind that there's a poll going on and I hope that those that have been following my stories and the ones that recently followed my stories, would all go to my profile and vote. While I'm at it, you can send me a PM (ONLY!) requesting another anime/game then I'll put it in the poll for you to vote for it.**

 **I just want to interact with my readers, why can't some of you do it? ;-;**

 **Well with that out of the way, I hope you all have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


End file.
